Terikat Satu Janji
by Pandxlien
Summary: "dengar ya! aku menikahimu karena aku ingin menghindari ibu yang terus terusan menganggap aku gila! aku tidak gila, dan pernikahan ini adalah buktinya" Jimin merasa dirinya terlalu setia. dan kesetiaan itu adalah kebodohan jika Namjoon yang harus ia jaga. tapi Jimin tidak mau mengingkari janjinya dengan orang tua Namjoon, sang pendeta, juga sang Pencipta.
1. Chapter 1

Jimin tidak suka merasa kasihan. Dia merutuki rasa Simpati dan Empatinya yang tinggi terhadap semua hal yang membuat ia susah melupakan apa yang baru saja ia lihat. Ketika ia melihat bayi kucing yang mengeong kedinginan atau ketika ia melihat seorang anak kecil yang menangis sambil membawa tas sepulang sekolah seolah ia baru saja mengalami hari buruk disana. Rasa yang muncul di perutnya kemudian lari ke otak juga jantung Jimin membuat ia susah untuk bernafas lalu tiba tiba pipinya sudah basah akan likuid kesedihan.

Makanya ia juga menolak dengan keras ketika sang ibu mengajak dirinya mengunjungi keluarga Kim untuk menjenguk si putra tunggal yang mengalami depresi akibat di tinggal Tunangannya. Jimin belum pernah jatuh cinta, makanya ia tidak mengerti perasaan si putra tunggal. Tapi Jimin suka membaca. Dan akhirnya ia mengerti kesedihan apa yang akan ia alami jika sang ibu tetap mengajaknya.

"selamat datang minjoo.. ya ampun kau masih cantik saja setelah sekian lama.." Nyonya Kim menyambut Jimin dan ibunya di depan pintu lalu mereka bertukar salam sapa dengan manis yang pas. Tidak mengada ngada. Ibunya Jimin, Park Minjoo memang masih cantik di umurnya yang ke 42.

"Kau terlihat sangat pucat Soohyung, apa kau tidur dengan cukup?" Gurat khawatir pun muncul saat nyonya Park melihat kantung mata yang menebal juga kulit nyonya Kim yang memang sangat berbeda dari aslinya. Jimin baru menyadarinya karena Jimin tidak pernah bertemu dengan Nyonya Kim sebelumnya. "Ah.. kau tau kan ini mengapa, mohon di maklumkan" dan nyonya Park hanya mengangguk dengan senyum sedih.

"Omo! Apa ini anakmu? Jimin kan? Aduh.. dia tampan sekali" ujar nyonya Kim sambil Jimin membungkukkan badannya. "Ah... Tapi itu blonde ya?" Tambah Nyonya Kim membuat dahi Jimin sukses berkerut atas pertanyaannya. Saat ia melihat arah pandang wanita seumuran ibunya di depannya itu ke rambutnya, ia baru menyadari maksud tersebut.

"Ah, iya.. ini di izinkan di kampusku. Tidak apa apa. Saya suka bergaya"

"Ah bukan maksudku begitu Jimin-ah.." Jimin malah menaikkan alis tanda bingung dengan interupsi nyonya Kim. "Maksudku, Blonde adalah warna Seokjin"

* * *

"Silahkan diminum" Nyonya Kim menyuguhkan mereka 2 cangkir Jasmine Tea. Kata nyonya Kim stock teh tersebut adalah favorite Tuan Kim dan Namjoon (Jimin baru mengetahui nama anak mereka setelah Nyonya Kim bercerita). Dan itupun favorite Jimin juga. Dia memang penggemar sesuatu yang wangi.

"Seokjin adalah nama Tunangan Namjoon yang meninggal. dia itu lelaki yang cantik, tinggi dengan rambut blonde. Ia mirip sekali denganmu Jimin. Kau cantik dan rambutmu blonde. Hanya saja pipimu lebih lucu dari Seokjin" ujar Nyonya Kim lembut. Jimin dalam hati tersenyum karena Nyonya Kim tidak menyebut jika ia mempunyai tinggi yang sama dengan Seokjin. Tapi 173cm itu standar saat ia masih SMA. Kemudian nyonya Kim kembali bercerita tentang Seokjin dan Namjoon. Nyonya Kim mengatakan bahwa Namjoon selama 3 minggu di tinggalkan sudah melaksanakan percobaan bunuh diri kurang lebih 6 kali. Tapi selalu berhasil di hadang oleh suster pribadi yang menjaganya dari psikiater.

"6 kali?" nyonya Park membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar fakta tersebut.

"Ya, empat kali berhasil di cegah dan dua kali berhasil di rumah sakit" Jimin mengangguk sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya karena mengerti jika kata "berhasil" menunjukkan kegagalan Namjoon untuk menyusul Seokjin.

"Jika sekali lagi ia memutuskan untuk melakukannya. Kami terpaksa membawanya ke rumah sakit jiwa" saat menyelesaikan kalimat tersebut, nyonya Kim langsung menutup mukanya seolah berat untuk mengeluarkan ultimatum yang ia dan suaminya buat. Bahunya bergetar menandakan pertahanan yang hampir runtuh. Nyonya park langsung berjalan ke arahnya dan mengusap punggung nyonya Kim.

"Yang Namjoon butuhkan adalah dukungan kalian Soohyung. Jangan bersedih seperti ini. Kau harus tegar dan membantu Namjoon dalam menapaki fase beratnya"

"Aku tau Minjoo. Tapi ia anakku. Ketika ia menangis, aku menangis. Ketika ia marah, aku marah. Dan ketika ia ingin mati, aku juga ingin ma.."

"AAARRRRRGGGHHHHH LEPASKAN AKU DASAR KALIAN BODOH! PERGI!"

Suara teriakan dari lantai atas spontan menghentikan semua aktifitas yang berada di ruang tengah. Nyonya Kim segera melepas pelukan ibunya Jimin dan sontak berlari menghampiri suara seorang pria yang berteriak seolah menyakiti pita suaranya. Dari teriakan yang Jimin dengar, intonasi kesedihan dan putus asa ikut berharmonisasi sehingga membuat Jimin memegang jantungnya yang mendadak sakit dan segera ikut berlari menyusul nyonya Kim ke atas.

Saat tiba di kamar berpintu coklat tua. Jimin berhenti di belakang sebuah kursi yang sudah terbalik dan melihat jika sang Ibu ditemani suster tengah menahan tangan Namjoon yang memberontak. Jika Jimin bisa menebak mungkin Namjoon ingin mengcancurkan jendela yang kuncinya di rantai (seolah olah menghindari Namjoon untuk berusaha kabur atau lompat dari lantai 2) dengan kursi lalu melompat menyusul kekasihnya. Jimin pun membalikkan kursi tersebut keposisi semula dan hampir terisak melihat adegan nyonya Kim memeluk anaknya yang meraung raung dengan tangisan yang menghancurkan Make up nyonya Kim. Baru saja Jimin ingin melangkah keluar dari ruangan tiba tiba seorang suster masuk sambil membawa sebuah suntikan dan berlari ke arah Namjoon.

"TIDAK! TIDAK ITU LAGI, TIDAK! AKU TIDAK GILA!" Rontaan Namjoon semakin kasar sehingga sukses mendorong nyonya Kim. Namjoon berlari ke arah pintu keluar dan bertatap muka dengan Jimin. Seketika Namjoon berhenti dan memandang Jimin lekat.

"S-seokjin?"

Jimin spontan mengatupkan bibirnya rapat mendengar ujaran Namjoon saat melihatnya. Air mata muncul di pipi Namjoon dan muka memerah akibat kemarahan yang menghiasi sebelumnya perlahan memudar seolah menampakkan wujud yang berbeda. Tangan Jimin bergetar dan ia tidak mengerti karena apa. Tapi ketika ia merasakan kehangatan dari Namjoon yang memeluknya erat. Ia mengerti arti getaran tubuhnya.

* * *

Nyonya Kim menyelimuti Namjoon yang tertidur dengan pulas lalu mencium keningnya. Akhirnya setelah 3 minggu terlewat, ini pertama kalinya sang ibu melihat Namjoon yang terlelap tanpa suntikan penenang. Nyonya Kim terus menangis akibat kelegaan yang di rasakan. Melihat Namjoon menangis di bahu Jimin dengan keras seolah memerintahkan seisi rumah untuk ikut merasakan kepedihannya membuat nyonya Kim terseyum ke arah Jimin yang balik memeluk Namjoon. Katakanlah ia sebagai seorang ibu yang buruk jika ia malah senang saat sang anak salah menyangka Jimin sebagai tunangan Namjoon yang meninggal. Tapi ibu yang buruk tersebut tersenyum akibat anaknya yang mau tidur tanpa pemaksaan.

Ini benar benar hadiah dari Tuhan. Maka nyonya Kim langsung berlutut dan mengatupkan tangan sebagai ucapan syukur. Saat nyonya Kim kembali ke ruang tamu, ia melihat Jimin yang sedang di peluk temannya dan mata pemuda itu terlihat membengkak akibat menangis sebelumnya.

"Anak ini memang gampang merasa terharu. Tadi ia cerita jika ia menangis akibat Namjoon bisa tidur dengan pulas"

Nyonya Kim pun tersenyum lalu mengelus rambut Jimin "kau merasakan apa yang aku rasakan Jimin" ucapnya pelan.

"Aku pikir jika Jimin sudah tenang, kami akan langsung pulang Soohyung" nyonya Park masih memupuk bahu anaknya.

"Ah! Secepat itu? Tapi kalian harus makan malam disini dulu" nyonya Kim memperlihatkan raut enggannya lalu dengan segera ia mulai berjalan ke arah dapur untuk menyuruh pelayannya memasak makan malam.

"Tidak apa apa Soohyung. Kami tidak ingin merepotkan" nyonya Park tersenyum dengan tujuan menolak. Tapi temannya itu langsung menghampiri dirinya juga Jimin dan dengan raut yang susah di artikan ia berlutut depan sofa yang di duduki nyonya Park serta Jimin lalu menggenggam tangan mereka.

"Kumohon kalian stay, Namjoon mengatakan ia ingin makan malam dengan Jimin. Ini pertama kalinya anak itu makan sesuatu dan bukan air infus. Aku mohon Minjoo, Kali ini saja

Dan raut memohon nyonya Kim sukses membuat Jimin menghela nafas pasrah

* * *

-tok tok tok

"Hm.. ini aku.. membawa makan malam" Ucap Jimin sambil membawa nampan berisi makan malam Namjoon. Ia dan ibunya sudah mengisi perut sebelum berkunjung ke kamar Namjoon. Ia bukannya terpaksa melakukan hal ini, tapi ia sedikit merasa setidaknya ia harus membantu.

Seorang suster membukakan pintu kamar Namjoon dari dalam dan mempersilahkan Jimin masuk. "Ia masih tidur, kau taruh saja di meja sana" kata sang suster sambil menunjuk ke arah meja kecil di sebelah kasur Namjoon. Jimin pun mengangguk dan menaruhnya.

"Ah! Kata nyonya Kim kau bisa istirahat dulu dan ia mempersilahkan aku yang menjaga Namjoon sementara" tawar Jimin dan di balas anggukan oleh sang suster.

"Panggil saja kami kalau kau membutuhkan, saya pamit dulu" mereka bertukar salam lalu sang suster meninggalkan ruangan tanpa menutup pintunya. Itu lebih mudah bagi Jimin untuk membuat teriakannya terdengar jika Namjoon kembali 'kambuh'.

Jimin pun mengitari ruangan Namjoon untuk sekedar melihat lihat sambil menunggu lelaki itu bangun atau si suster kembali dari waktu istirahatnya. Ia berjalan ke arah meja belajar Namjoon (entah belajar atau kerja karena Jimin tidak yakin jika Namjoon masih Kuliah) dan menemukan banyak buku buku tebal yang berserakan. Bisa ia tebak jika Namjoon seorang kutu buku. Tapi mungkin kutu buku yang tampan, Jimin bisa melihat hal tersebut dari sang ibu yang elegan dan rahang Namjoon yang tegas, Ia hanya tau itu.

"Siapa namamu?" Sontak Jimin berbalik kaget akibat mendengar suara berat yang tegas dari arah kasur. Namjoon telah terduduk di kasurnya, Jimin tidak merasakan itu.

"N-namaku?"

"Siapa lagi?" Jawab Namjoon retoris. Jimin merasa heran jika ternyata Namjoon sadar jika Jimin bukan tunangannya yang tadi ia peluk dan tangisi. Pemuda berambut blonde itu pun tergagap menjawab Namjoon.

"J-ji jimin, Park Jimin" jawab Jimin sambil masing masing tangannya memainkan ujung baju denggan pelan. Kebiasaan jika gugup.

"Aku memelukmu bukan karena kau Seokjin. Kau sangat berbeda dari segimanapun. Aku menyadarinya" tegas Namjoon sambil memandang Jimin dengan tatapan yang dingin.

"A-ah.." tapi si lawan bicara binggung menjawab ujaran Namjoon dan hanya menaikkan dahinya.

"Aku terpaksa melakukannya untuk menghindari suntikan penenang itu! Aku. Tidak. Gila."

Jimin hanya terbungkam seribu bahasa seolah merasa jika ia seharusnya tidak disini. Di kamar ini. Di depan Namjoon. Ia ingin segera berlari melihat tatapan Namjoon yang menusuk ke dadanya. Ia merasa seolah di tusuk pisau yang tajam.

"Kau harus segera menikah denganku"

Jimin tidak suka rasa kasihan. Dia merutuki rasa simpati dan empatinya. Jika saja ia tidak memiliki itu. Ia pasti akan segera kabur saat ibunya mengajak berkunjung menjenguk Namjoon. Ia pasti akan stay di ruang tamu saat mendengar raungan Namjoon yang menyayat hati. Dan ia pasti juga akan menolak permohonan nyonya Kim yang memaksanya stay untuk makan malam dengan Namjoon.

Dengan seperti itu ia tidak usah berada di situasi seperti ini.

Terpaku dan terdiam saat Namjoon mengeluarkan sebuah permintaan yang memerintah.

Jimin benci menjadi baik hati.

"apa maksudmu menikah?" Ucap jimin dengan mata yang membelalak. Dan di dalam hati dia berharap bahwa apa yang ia dengar hanyalah bualan saja atau mungkin halusinasinya. Tapi melihat Namjoon yang tersenyum sinis menunjukkan lesung pipinya dengan sombong. Jimin sadar jika senyuman itu membekukan seluruh ototnya.

Ia menjadi tegang.

"Kau mendengarnya. kita harus menikah!"

"Apa maksudmu? Coba katakan dengan jelas!" Sanggah Jimin dengan tangan yang gemetar. Ini adalah delusinya. Ia terjebak delusi, Jimin menaruh presentasi 99%.

"Aku mendengar semua... Ibuku akan membawaku ke rumah sakit jiwa jika sekali lagi aku mencoba bunuh diri. Dan aku sengaja melakukan drama barusan" ucapnya santai seolah akting yang ia perbuat barusan bukanlah hal yang besar untuk ibunya. Untuk nyonya Kim. Yang sudah menangis dengan keras melihat aksi Namjoon sebelumnya.

"Apa tujuanmu?" Jawab Jimin sambil mulai meninggikan nada suaranya.

"Kebebasan"

Hening

Jimin mengerutkan dahinya segera

"Apa?" Ujar Jimin memastikan

Dengan segera Namjoon pun berdiri dan menghampiri Jimin dengan cepat. "Drama barusan akan membukakan mata dia jika kau adalah harapannya" tegas pria tinggi tersebut dengan cepat sambil mengcengkram kedua bahu Jimin erat "dengan begitu aku bisa terbebas dari semua obat sialan itu.. Kita harus menikah! Kau harus menjadi milikku dan membebaskan aku dari semua ini" mata Namjoon yang berada tepat di depan Jimin sukses membuat ia mengkerut takut sambil menitikkan air mata.

Tapi saat ia memejam ketakutan, ia merasa ada air yang lain yang jatuh di dahi miliknya. Pria berambut blonde tersebut menyadari bukan hanya ia yang menangis.

Namjoon juga.

"Bantu aku bantu aku bantu aku bantu aku. Kita harus menikah.. bebaskan akuu..."

Untuk pertama kalinya. Jimin melihat apa itu yang namanya luka dari cinta setia.

* * *

2 minggu kemudian

"Jimin-ah.. jimin-ah terimakasih" nyonya Kim memeluk Jimin erat sambil menangis tersedu - sedu saat tirai di boutique yang mereka kunjungi terbuka dan menampilkan Jimin yang tampan dengan balutan tuxedo putih untuk pernikahan ia dengan Namjoon.

Ya... Jimin menyetujuinya.

Ini memang rumit untuk di jelaskan. Tapi yang pasti, Jimin mulai menghilangkan prinsip 'menikah dengan ia yang kucintai' menjadi 'aku harus membantu pria dengan raut terluka itu'.

Apa ia pernah bercerita tentang betapa muak ia dengan rasa simpatinya?

Pastinya sudah.

Makanya ia menyetujui hal tersebut lalu mulai bersiap meninggalkan semuanya saat janji suci terucap minggu depan.

Jimin memeluk balik badan nyonya Kim dan menangis dalam hati akan kebodohan yang tak bisa ia tolak

Ini harus baik baik saja

* * *

 _The day after the wedding day._

Untungnya saat Namjoon masih bertunangan. Ia sudah sempat menabung untuk sebuah rumah di daerah Seoul (jauh dari rumah Jimin dan Namjoon yang berada di pinggiran Seoul) yang sebelumnya akan ia tempati bersama Seokjin. Maka begitu mereka selesai dengan pestanya, mereka segera membawa koper ke rumah tersebut.

Jimin membuka pintu berwarna putih yang menghiasa dengan konsep minimalis tersebut dengan tenang dan takjub akan dekorasi interiornya yang cantik dan pas untuk beberapa kebutuhan. Kabarnya ini adalah dekorasi Seokjin.

"Warna putih gading memang terlihat pas" gumam Jimin pelan sambil melihat sekeliling. Ia merasa Namjoon melewati badannya cepat dan segera melemparkan koper miliknya ke sofa.

"Ini adalah rumahku dan Seokjin. Jangan pernah bermimpi untuk menganggap ini sebagai rumahmu" Namjoon mengatakannya dengan jelas sampai membuat pemuda yang lebih muda membelalakkan matanya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dengar!" Namjoon menghampiri Jimin lalu menarik kerah tuxedonya kasar "kita menikah karena kau setuju membantuku. Jangan membantah! Walau aku tidak suka, tapi akulah sang Alpha disini! Aku. Su. .mu" gertak Namjoon sambil mendorong Jimin pelan dan berdengus geli. "Patuhi diriku atau kau akan menyesalinya"

Ya

Jimin sudah menyesalinya

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

Hay.. saya aktif lagi dalam menulis.. udh bertahun tahun vakum 😂😂 tapi doain aku bisa ngelarin semua yaaa

Line : id = marchztttao

IG : marchxr_


	2. Chapter 2

Setiap saat Jimin bangun di pagi hari (ia sangat mencatat di pikirannya jika harus jam 5 tepat) ia harus segera memasak sarapan tanpa ia perlu mandi terlebih dahulu. (Bahkan Jimin punya rincian catatan apa yang boleh dan tidak untuk Namjoon) jadi suaminya itu sangat tidak menyukai jika Jimin terlambat menyiapkannya. Itu akan menghambat dalam segala bentuk aktifitas pagi.

"Apa kau bercanda? Hanya ini yang kau bisa? Katakan jika kau sudah membaca buku resepnya"

"Aku tentu sudah membacanya! Kenapa kau tidak mencobanya saja" sesekali Jimin harus tegas terhadap egoisme Namjoon.

"Kau berani menyuruhku memakan hal ini? Bahkan kucing liar akan segera memuntahkannya" Namjoon yang di bantah akan menumbuhkan sikap temperamentalnya. Dengan sebuah bantingan gelas Namjoonpun masuk kembali kedalam kamar.

Ya benar.

Mereka berbeda kamar.

Setelah suara pecahan gelas dan raungan Namjoon tentang betapa bodohnya Jimin. Dengan segera si pria blonde itu pun membanting apronnya dan berlari masuk ke kamarnya sendiri untuk menangisi kebodohan dalam penyesalan ini.

Seharusnya ini baik baik saja kan?

* * *

-tok tok tok

"Namjoon.. keluarlah, makan siang sudah datang"

Walau ia sangat membenci sikap keras kepala Namjoon, tapi ia selalu ingat bahwa Namjoon adalah suaminya. Ia harus tetap merawat suaminya ini.

"Tenang saja.." lanjutnya "aku membelinya dari restaurant terdekat, aku tidak memasak" Jimin rasanya ingin menitikkan air matanya lagi jika ia mengingat bahwa semua makanan yang ia buat tidak pernah Namjoon sentuh.

Dan saat Namjoon membuka pintu, Jimin menelan ludahnya. lalu saat ia berjalan ke arah dapur tanpa sepatah kata dan dengan segera memakan makanan take away tersebut, itu berhasil membuat Jimin mengalirkan air matanya.

* * *

Waktu sudah menjelang malam, saat sang matahari telah tertidur dan di gantikan oleh kehadiran bulan. Jimin lagi lagi harus menahan pedih saat memakan makanan Take away (lagi) bersama dengan Namjoon saat itu.

Saat sajian di atas meja telah habis, Jimin dengan segera menyuguhkan Namjoon teh hangat favoritenya. Ia membereskan semua piring di atas meja lalu berjalan ke arah wastafel dan mencuci piring.

"Aku tidak percaya jika aku menikahi orang sepertimu. Seharusnya aku tidak memilihmu untuk menolongku saat itu" keluh Namjoon sambil meminum tehnya dengan santai. "Jika aku harus buang buang uang hanya untuk makanan di Restaurant, sekalian saja aku menikahi chefnya. Bukan kau dan kemampuan bodohmu"

"CUKUP NAMJOON" ini sudah cukup bagi Jimin. ia mengeram tertahan dan menahan air matanya sambil segera mematikan air keran. "KAU! itu kau yang bilang jika kita harus menikah!" Air matapun menggenang lagi "jika kau menyesalinya pernahkan kau berpikir tentang aku?"

Namjoon pun menumpahkan tehnya ke meja akibat hentakan kerasnya di permukaan meja "memangnya aku peduli? Kau menyesal? Apa yang kau sesali? Menikahi orang gila seperti ku? Ya aku tau kau sama dengan mereka! Kau menganggap aku gila"

"AKU TIDAK BERKATA SEPERTI ITU! Fakta bahwa aku menyesalinya memang benar. Tapi kau tak melihat diriku!"

"Kau pikir kau menderita hidup seperti ini? Bagaimana denganku yang harus di anggap sebagai 'orang gila' dengan keluargaku sendiri?"

"Ya! Ya! Kau memang gila. Kau orang gila! KAU SUPER DUPER GILA"

dan Jimin dengan segera menutup mulutnya saat ia melihat muka Namjoon yang memerah seolah menahan kepedihan dan amarah.

Ia merusak semuanya. Jimin merusaknya.

Seharusnya ia tau tentang kondisi Namjoon dan ia yang seharusnya ada di posisi 'sabar'. Bukan seperti ini..

"N..n-namjoon.. namjoon mianhae.. maafkan aku aku tidak ber-" dan perkataan Jimin di potong oleh tarikan kerah Jimin dari suaminya.

"Ya! Aku gila.." dengan suara tenang Namjoon menggemeletukkan giginya "kau benar. Aku orang yang tidak waras" Namjoon pun mendorong Jimin hingga ia membentur counter dapur dan merintih kesakitan sambil menangis pelan. Berusaha menyembunyikan mukanya yang menyedihkan. "Lalu apa yang kau harapkan saat menikah denganku? Aku bisa menjadi waras?" Raungan pelan Namjoon mengintimidasi relung Jimin sehingga membuat ia gemetar ketakutan.

"JAWAB!" teriak Namjoon di balas rintihan yang semakin keras

"T-tidak.. mianh.." ia gemetar meremas bajunya

"Kalau itu maumu! Baiklah aku akan bertingkah waras! Aku akan memperlakukanmu layaknya suami dan istri seharusnya!" Ucapan tegas Namjoon langsung di awali dengan tarikan kasarnya yang menyeret lengan Jimin di sepanjang lantai dapur hingga kamar utama. Raungan dan teriakan permohonan maaf Jimin pun tidak ia dengar walaupun Jimin harus menyakiti kukunya sendiri saat ia mencoba bertahan dengan dinginnya lantai. bahkan tangisannya telah membekukan malam sehingga menghilangkan sebuah harapan yang Jimin pendam akan perasaan kasih sayang dalam rumah ini.

* * *

"kau yang meminta untuk ini. Percuma teriak"

"Tidak.. tidak maafkan aku.. kumohon lepaskan.."

"Terlambat"

* * *

Bagi Jimin malam ini terasa panjang dan kelam, gemerisik pepohonan akibat angin dingin memainkan musik yang menyayat di telinganya seolah mentertawakan tubuh telanjang Jimin yang berbaring lelah.

Ia tau seharusnya ia tidak boleh menangisi keadaannya yang menyedihkan. Ia sangat tau bahwa apa yang mereka lakukan sebelumnya adalah hal yang wajar sebagai pasangan suami istri. Tapi ia tidak menyukainya. Rasanya berbeda, sangat berbeda dari yang biasanya ia dengar. Ia bukan orang awam untuk masalah sex. Ia sudah dewasa maka ia telah melewati masa remajanya yang penuh dengan rasa penasaran dari hal seperti majalah dan video dewasa.

Tapi kini Jimin menyesali. Ia menyesalinya bahwa ia pernah berharap untuk mendapatkan masa pertama yang indah dan menakjubkan. Ia menyesali untuk pernah bermimpi bisa berbagi kehangatan di akhir kegiatannya. Ia menyesali semua bagian dari impian kecilnya tersebut.

Jika saja ia tidak berangan dan berharap mungkin sekarang ia tidak akan memeluk tubuh telanjangnya yang kebas. Ia tidak akan menangisi semua gerakan dan desahan Namjoon di atasnya. Dan ia pasti sekarang tidak akan merasa kotor pada dirinya.

Tangisan Jimin pun memelan, ia merasa sudah sangat cukup untuk malam ini. Pria mungil itupun berusaha bangkit dari kasur Namjoon dan bergerak pelan untuk berdiri, menimalisir suara yang keluar supaya tidak mengganggu Namjoon yang sedang terlelap akibat kelelahan. Membungkuk untuk mengambil bajunya yang berceceran dan langsung menutup pintu saat ia sudah di luar.

* * *

Jimin pagi ini memasak bubur instant yang ia beli di supermarket juga membuatkan suaminya susu sebagai sarapan. Saat ia ingin beranjak membangunkan Namjoon ia tersentak kaget karena pria tinggi tersebut langsung keluar kamar sebelum ia mengetuk pintu.

Kepalanya menunduk begitu bertatap muka dengan Namjoon yang seperti biasa tidak pernah menyapanya dan langsung saja duduk di meja makan lalu memakan sarapannya dengan lahap.

"Oh god.." keluh Namjoon sambil tersenyum sinis "tidak pernah dalam hidupku sangat menikmati makanan instan dari pada masakan rumah"

Sindiran tersebut berhasil membuat Jimin meremas apronnya kuat. Ia merasakan sakit di dadanya. lalu ia ikut duduk di meja makan (beberapa bangku dari suaminya) meringis perih akibat bokong dan pinggangnya yang masih sakit. Lalu menyendokkan sarapannya.

Mereka makan dalam diam sampai sampai Jimin teringat sesuatu. Jiminpun menaruh peralatan makannya dan berdehem pelan berusaha meluapkan ketakutannya berbicara dengan Namjoon.

"A..aku kehabisan uang Namjoon"

Namjoon yang geram akibat acara makannya di ganggu pun menaruh sendoknya dengan kasar di meja lalu menarik nafas berusahan menahan amarah. "Lalu?"

"Aku akan mulai mencari kerja pagi ini"

"Kau fikir aku peduli? Untuk apa melapor? Bahkan kau pergi dari sini juga aku tidak peduli"

"M-maka dari itu.. aku tidak bisa memasakkan makan siang untukmu hari ini" ungkap Jimin dengan gemetar ketakutan. Padahal ia sangat mengetahui jika Jimin memasak makanan favorite Namjoon pun, suaminya tidak pernah sudi untuk memakannya.

Tapi keheningan Namjoon membuat Jimin semakin meremas bajunya kuat. Ia takut Namjoon meledak lalu melakukan hal yang buruk kepadanya. Entah itu mungkin membanting meja atau menampar Jimin dengan keras.

Tapi tawa Namjoon yang di sertai dengusan jijik pun terdengar sehingga mengkakukan syaraf - syaraf Jimin untuk bereaksi.

"Kau benar, Baiklah. Tapi tidak pulang terlalu larut, cari pekerjaan yang harus membuat kau ada disini jam 4 sore"

Entah kenapa perintah Namjoon yang satu ini membuat Jimin lega. Setidaknya ia akan mempunyai waktu 9 hingga 10 jam tanpa berada dalam 1 ruangan dengan suaminya. Izin Namjoon kali ini membuat Jimin menghela nafas lega.

"T-terimaka-"

"Kau fikir semudah itu?" Potong Namjoon cepat sambil tersenyum sinis. "Sebelum pergi kau wajib membereskan semua pekerjaan rumah dan membelikan aku makanan! Tidak ada bantahan. Dan aku tidak mau ada debu sedikitpun saat kau pergi! Mengerti?"

"Y-ya aku mengerti" setidaknya ini masih bisa kulakukan. Pikir Jimin dengan tenang sambil mulai melanjutkan sarapannya.

* * *

Saat siang Namjoon merasa kelaparan. Istri bodohnya itu hanya meninggalkan makanan instan (lagi) untuk ia hangatkan sebagai makan siang. Namjoon benci jika harus terus terusan memakan makanan instan. Dirinya ingin meluapkan amarahnya dengan membanting Jimin dengan keras. Tapi pria itu tidak ada di rumah. Maka ia menarik rambutnya frustasi dan mulai meraung kencang meluapkan kekesalan.

Suara dering handphone yang nyaring menginterupsi Namjoon dan menghentikan semua tindakannya. Dengan segera ia berjalan menghampiri benda persegi tersebut lalu mengangkatnya tanpa melihat caller id terlebih dahulu.

 _"Namjoon hyung apakah itu kamu? Kau tidak ada kabar semenjak pernikahanmu.. kirimkan alamatmu segera"_

Suara di seberang adalah suara yang sangat ia kenal. suara bariton di sebrang milik Taehyung adik sepupu dari seokjin. Namjoon mengenal dengan semua keluarga Seokjin. Maka Taehyung pun sudah ia anggap sebagai adik sendiri walau Namjoon harus berusaha pura - pura tidak tau atas semua perhatian Taehyung selama ini adalah cinta terhadapnya.

 _"Hallo hyung? Kau masih disana? Kirimkan alamatmu.. hyung!"_

Namjoon benci jika harus berpura pura. Apalagi dengan Taehyung.

"Bawakan aku makanan" balas Namjoon sambil mematikan teleponnya segera.

Ia harus kembali berpura - pura lagi.

Sejam kemudian bel rumah pun berbunyi dengan nyaring. Namjoon dengan segera berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukakannya untuk tamu yang sudah ia sangat kenal.

"Kau benar benar keterlaluan. Menyuruhku membawakan makanan tapi tidak dengan alamat!" Ungkap pria di depannya dengan cepat sambil mulai berjalan masuk tanpa di persilahkan dan menaruh semua bingkisan plastik di atas meja makan.

Sejujurnya Namjoon sangat merindukan Taehyung. Ah tidak! Ia merindukan semua yang berhubungan dengan seokjin. Pria kurus di depannya itu mempunyai rambut berwarna coklat terang yang manis dan hidung yang tegas. Persis seperti Seokjin. Hanya saja seokjin lebih terang mendekati pirang. Dumelan Taehyung yang terngiang di daerah dapur membuat Namjoon semakin merindukan seokjin dan kembali mengingat seokjin yang terus terusan mengomel jika Namjoon membuat sedikit kesalahan. Biasanya ia akan meemeluk seokjin dengan segera dan mencium seokjin di leher untuk menghentikan omelan keibuan milik kekasihnya itu.

Dan hampir saja ia menggapai Taehyung untuk memeluknya sampai senyum ciri khas Taehyung yang membentuk di bibirnya membuat Namjoon segera sadar bahwa ia bukanlah Seokjin.

"Hey! Hyung kau tidak menjawabku"

"Setidaknya kau ada disini kan sekarang?"

"Ya.. setelah aku menelpon ibumu untuk meminta alamat lengkap" Taehyung memutar bola matanya jengah. "Makanlah. Aku membelikan back ribs kesukaanmu" ia menarikkan Namjoon bangku untuk ia duduki.

"Kau ingin minum apa?" Tanya Taehyung saat Namjoon mulai memakan makanannya.

"Ambilkan aku air putih saja" jawab Namjoon sambil mulai makan dengan lahapnya. Pria dengan tinggi 179cm itu pun segera mengambilkan Namjoon minum.

"Memangnya kemana istrimu? Apa ia tidak meninggalkan makanan untukmu?" Tanyanya sambil mulai duduk di sebelah Namjoon.

"Jangan merusak mood ku Taehyung. Aku sedang menikmati back ribs ini" taehyung dengan segera mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah tak akan bertanya lagi.

Ketika Namjoon telah selesai makan. Taehyung dengan sigap membereskan semuanya hingga bersih mulai dari meja hingga cucian piring. Ia tidak melihat Namjoon di manapun begitu ia selesai menaruh apron Jimin ke gantungan di dapur. Tapi begitu ia mendengar gemericik air dari arah sebuah pintu yang ia yakini sebuah kamar, maka ia mengetahui jika Namjoon sedang mandi. Taehyung berjalan ke arah ruang tamu untuk melihat lihat. Ia mengelus semua hiasan yang terpajang di sana dengan pelan sambil mulai menebak - nebak apa yang biasanya Namjoon lakukan disini.

Ya, ia mengetahui dengan jelas perasaannya terhadap Namjoon. Dulu saat seokjin membawa Namjoon ke acara keluarga Kim dan mengenalkan kekasihnya itu. Taehyung hanya berfikir jika Namjoon hanyalah pria tampan yang tak ada istimewanya. Tapi saat Namjoon mulai bercerita dengan suara yang gugup di hadapan keluarganya tentang kehidupan pria itu. Taehyung secara perlahan mulai menemukan keistimewaan Namjoon yang lain. Tutur bicaranya yang ceroboh, tawanya yang unik, gerakannya yang kaku dan lesung pipinya yang manis. Taehyung jatuh ke dalam perasaan yang taboo.

Ia tidak menyukai fakta bahwa ia mencintai Namjoon sebesar Seokjin mencintai kekasihnya juga. Ia benci sebenarnya. Maka ia selama ini hanya berusaha untuk menyimpannya dalam - dalam. Perasaan ini tidak bisa ia hentikan.

Semakin lama semakin menenggelamkannya.

"Taehyung kau sedang apa?"

Taehyung tersentak kaget dengan interupsi Namjoon. Ia menyadari jika ia melamun barusan. Muka Taehyung memerah akibat ketauan melamun dan juga malu karena Namjoon tampak sangat seksi di depannya. badan sehabis mandi yang terlihat segar dengan butiran air yang mengucur dan tubuh setengah telanjang yang hanya di baluti handuk di daerah pinggang hingga lututnya.

"A-aku aku hanya melihat lihat"

"Melihat - lihat apa? Ini semua dekorasi Seokjin dan kau mengetahuinya dengan jelas karena kau menemani ia saat pergi membeli beberapa barang"

"Iya kau benar. Tapi aku tidak melihat saat ia mendekorasi rumah ini. Aku hanya mengetahui jika rumah kalian di pertengahan kota" Taehyung berjalan ke arah Namjoon dan mendorong pria tersebut ke arah kamarnya. "Cepat pakai baju sana, nanti masuk angin"

Saat sampai di kamar Namjoon atmosphere nya sangat berbeda. Ia mengetahui sprei yang kusut dan bau yang mengelilingi ruangan ini adalah seks. Taehyung mengigit bibir bawahnya pelan.

"Kamarmu berantakan sekali, kau habis menghabiskan malam panas dengan istrimu ya?" Ledek Taehyung dengan getiran perih di hatinya.

Ia cemburu

"Diam dan keluarlah. Aku akan ganti baju" tegas Namjoon dan mulai membuka lemari untuk mengambil beberapa baju.

Taehyung sangat iri terhadap pria yang di nikahi Namjoon. Ia tidak menyangka jika seseorang yang tidak ia kenal yang harus menjadi pendamping Namjoon sekarang. Ia rasanya tidak rela dan susah untuk menerima. Saat Namjoon membuka handuknya dan bertelanjang diri, ia tidak sadar jika Taehyung belum keluar dari kamarnya dan masih memperhatikannya. Tapi Taehyung yang sedang di makan perasaan iri adalah hal yang harus ia waspadai. Namjoon jelas tidak mengetahuinya

Maka saat Taehyung berjalan mendekat dan memeluk Namjoon dari belakang.

Ia baru mengetahuinya.

"Aku sangat iri dengan istrimu"

 **To be continue**

* * *

 **Hallo teman ❤ ini juga aku publish di wattpad dengan judul yang sama dan pen name yang sama yaa makasihhh**


	3. Chapter 3

(ini rated M ya, tinggalkan halaman jika merasa tidak nyaman)

* * *

"Taehyung!" Namjoon dengan segera melepaskan pelukan Taehyung dan memundurkan tubuhnya. Ia tidak menyangka jika adik sepupu Seokjin ini bisa berbuat demikian. Namjoon harus berpura - pura (lagi). "Keluarlah, ku bilang aku akan ganti baju"

"Tidak"

"Apanya yang tidak? Cepat keluar" Namjoon lalu mengambil boxernya yang ia taruh di atas kasur dan mulai memakainya. Saat ia hendak mengambil baju untuk di pakai tiba - tiba tangan Taehyung menghentikan gerakan Namjoon dan langsung berlulut di depan pinggangnya. Ia menggenggam pinggang Namjoon dan dengan berani menciumi abs yang terpaut di tubuh tinggi Namjoon.

"Taehyung! Apa - apaan kau" pria tinggi itupun menghempaskan tangan Taehyung. Tapi pria manis tersebut dengan sigap kembali memegang pinggang Namjoon dan dengan berani menciumi gundukan yang tertutup boxer itu.

"Apa kau menikmatinya dengan istrimu Namjoon? Apa kau menikmatinya?" Tanya Taehyung sambil tangannya mulai memijat kejantanan Namjoon yang tertutup kain itu dengan pelan. Taehyung merasakan jika benda tersebut mulai menegang dan itu membuat perasaan bangga muncul perlahan di hatinya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu" tegas Namjoon sambil menarik rambut coklat itu dengan kasar sehingga Taehyung mendongak ke arahnya. Tapi badan Namjoon yang tidak lari dari hadapannya membuat Taehyung menjilat bibirnya menggoda dan merasa bahwa Namjoon juga tidak menolak.

"Bukan urusanku? Tapi kau tidak menolak tindakanku." Ujar Taehyung dan tangannya mulai menarik boxer Namjoon turun hingga mata kakinya. Kejantanan Namjoon yang sedikit menegang jatuh di hadapan bibirnya sehingga membuat ia menelan ludah kasar begitu melihatnya. Ini sangat besar. Pikirnya "dan aku bisa menyimpulkan kau tidak puas dengan permainan kalian semalam hingga kau menyukai tindakan ku sekarang kan?"

Godaan Taehyung yang penuh dosa berhasil menawan gejolak gairah setan Namjoon untuk mendorong kepala Taehyung ke arah Penisnya. Taehyung memenangkan Jackpot saat ia memasukkan benda tersebut ke mulut lihainya dan menghisap dengan lahap seolah itu adalah hal yang sangat ia puja.

* * *

Namjoon baru saja selesai mengeluarkan benihnya di dalam lubang Taehyung. Ia mulai menggenggam penisnya dan mengocok perlahan benda tersebut supaya tegang lagi.

"Kau yang menggodaku. Jangan menyalahkan ku jika aku menginginkannnya lagi" Namjoon melihat dengan jelas spermanya yang mengalir keluar dari lubang Taehyung yang berkedut. Taehyung yang merasa senang akan nafsu Namjoon hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lalu mulai mengocokkan kejantanannya juga supaya tegang dan bisa melanjutkan ke ronde ketiga.

"Menungginglah" titah Namjoon dan dengan cepat di turuti oleh Taehyung yang langsung berusaha bangkit juga memutar tubuhnya untuk berbaring pada perutnya. Bokongnya ia angkat tinggi - tinggi dan depan perlahan menarik pipi pantatnya agar Namjoon mudah memasukkan kejantanannya lagi.

Lubang Taehyung masih licin akibat sperma milik Namjoon. Dan hal itu memudahkan Namjoon yang memasukinya dan kembali menggenjot kasar kejantanannya di lubang Taehyung.

* * *

Sesuai janji, Jimin pulang tepat jam 4 sore dan membawa bingkisan makan malam untuk Namjoon. Jimin berjalan kearah dapur lalu mulai membuka bingkisannya. Ia mengerut bingung ketika melihat ada sebuah bingkisan dari restaurant lain yang berada di tempat sampahnya.

"Apa Namjoon membeli delivery?" Gumamnya pelan. Tapi Jimin berusaha acuh dan mulai memakai apron untuk segera memasak makanan untuk dirinya.

Keuangan Jimin menipis sehingga ia hanya sanggup membeli untuk jatah Namjoon saja. Sedangkan untuk Jimin sendiri ia berpikir jika lebih hemat untuk memasak apapun yang ada di rumah. Jimin membuka buku resep yang ia miliki dan mulai membacanya sambil mengambil bahan - bahan yang ia butuhkan. Saat ia hendak mengambil bahan yang ada di kulkas. Ia tersentak kaget ketika mendengar suara pintu yang berdegup nyaring seolah seseorang sedang memukul pintu tersebut

Jimin sangat takut jika terjadi sesuatu pada Namjoon atau paling buruknya, pria tersebut akan berusaha untuk bunuh diri lagi. Jimin pun dengan segera berlari ke arah kamar Namjoon.

Saat sebelum ia sampai, ia di kejutkan dengan terbukanya pintu kamar tersebut dan keluarnya seorang pria yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. berambut coklat terang dan terlihat berkeringat dengan banyak hingga ke rambutnya. Ia keluar sambil tertawa bersama suaminya yang hanya tetap memasang muka datar.

"Oh! Hallo.. apa kau istri Namjoon? Hai aku Taehyung" taehyung yang juga terkejut pun dengan segera membungkukkan badan sambil memperkenalkan diri. Jimin yang kebingungan hanya mengernyit heran dan balas membungkuk balik.

"Jimin" balasnya sambil memandang ke arah Namjoon yang sedang bertelanjang dada juga hanya mengenakan celana piyamanya. Jimin merasa ada yang aneh dengan keringat yang mengucur di seluruh tubuh suaminya juga Taehyung.

"Baiklah aku hanya berkunjung untuk bertemu dengan Namjoon, kalau begitu aku pergi ya?" Taehyung pun berbalik menghadap Namjoon dan berjinjit untuk membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Namjoon 'aku tidak akan mengatakannya kepada istrimu bahwa kau baru saja mendorongku ke pintu dan menciumku dengan kasar sebagai salam perpisahan'

Selesai membisikkan kalimat yang tidak dapat Jimin dengar tersebut. Taehyung pun berbalik kembali ke arah Jimin lalu mengedipkan matanya genit. Jimin mencium sesuatu. Tapi ia tidak bisa menyebutkan itu apa. Dan setelahnya ia hanya terpaku sampai Taehyung menghilang di balik pintu keluar.

"Kau tiba tepat jam 4. Memangnya kau sudah mulai bekerja?" Suara Namjoon mengagetkan Jimin dan membuatnya kembali dari lamunannya.

"Ah! Aku selesai interview jam 2 dan memutuskan untuk membeli makan malammu setelahnya, maafkan aku yang tidak mengabari"

"Terserah kau saja, bangunkan aku saat jam makan malam tiba" ujar Namjoon lalu kembali masuk ke kamar dan mengunci pintunya.

Jimin juga bisa iri

Ia iri jika pria yang bukan istri Namjoon bisa dengan mudah masuk ke kamar suaminya yang bahkan ia saja bisa masuk hanya jika suaminya itu menyuruh membersihkan kamar atau menarik paksa Jimin seperti kemarin malam.

Ia iri

Ah, mungkin cemburu

* * *

Pagi telah tiba di barengi dengan Jimin yang slalu mengetuk pintu Namjoon untuk membangunkannya. Jam kerja Jimin mulai pukul 8 dan ia harus bangun seperti biasa namun lebih cepat beberapa menit karena ia harus memasak untuk makan siang juga.

Sebenarnya ia ragu untuk memasak. Tapi uangnya hari ini hanya cukup untuk ongkos saja dan ia berfikir jika Namjoon mau tidak mau pasti akan memakan masakannya karena ibu Namjoon pernah cerita bahwa anaknya itu sudah tidak bekerja lagi semenjak Seokjin meninggal. Kantor Namjoon yang mendengar kabar tentang Namjoon yang menjadi berbeda membuat ia memecat suaminya. Oleh karena itu ia pasti tidak memegang uang cukup untuk membeli makan sendiri.

Fakta bahwa suaminya di pecat entah mengapa menyakiti Jimin, ia tidak melihat jika suaminya "gila" ia hanya depresi saja. Dan Jimin yakin itu bisa sembuh.

"Aku sudah memasakkanmu makan siang. Nanti tinggal kau hangatkan saja" ujarnya sambil menikmati bubur instan (lagi) sebagai sarapan mereka pagi ini.

"Kau memasak? Apa kau mau merusak dapur Seokjin? Dasar bodoh" sambar Namjoon sambil membanting sendoknya.

"Aku sudah memasak. Dan dapurnya tidak rusak Namjoon"

"Lain kali aku tidak ingin kau memasak!"

"Lalu kita makan dari mana? Uangku menipis jika harus delivery"

"KAU MEMBANTAHKU! APA INI YANG DI SEBUT ISTRI?"

 _-prangggg-_

Namjoon membanting mangkok buburnya hingga pecah.

Jimin pun langsung terisak dan menutup mukanya. Ia terus menangis sampai Namjoon berdiri menghampirinya lalu menjambak Rambut blonde tersebut hingga ia mendengak menatap Namjoon

"dengar ya! aku menikahimu karena aku ingin menghindari ibu yang terus terusan menganggap aku gila. aku tidak gila! dan pernikahan ini adalah buktinya" Namjoon lalu melepas jambakannya dengan kasar. "Jangan membantahku. Kita menikah bukan dengan suka sama suka. Jangan berharap aku mau memakan masakanmu dan memperlakukanmu layaknya istri karena 'cinta'. Kita tidak seperti itu. Pergilah! Dan kembali sebelum jam 4"

Dengan ucapan terakhir Namjoon. Ia pun langsung masuk ke kamar sambil membanting pintunya keras. Jimin yang masih terisak hanya bisa mengeraskan suara tangisannya sambil mulai menyesali semuanya.

Termasuk hidupnya.

* * *

Saat Jimin telah pergi bekerja, Namjoon pun langsung menghubungi Taehyung untuk membawakan ia makan siang lagi. Entah mengapa ia bisa kepikiran tentang Taehyung jika masalah makan siang. Padahal ia bisa saja menelpon ibunya dan mentransferkan ia uang untuk makan siang. Tapi Namjoon mengenyahkan itu tanpa alasan dan malah menghubungi Taehyung.

Begitu Taehyung tiba saat jam makan siang. Mereka pun langsung makan dengan damai di meja makan yang terkadang harus berisik dengan ocehan Taehyung. Dan Namjoon lebih menyukai itu ketimbang Jimin yang hanya bisa menangis lalu membantah Namjoon. Ini merupakan hal yang tidak wajar ketika ia merasa bahwa ocehan Taehyung itu lebih baik dari segalanya. Padahal dulu ia sangat menghindari berbicara dan berdiri satu ruangan dengan Taehyung akibat Namjoon risih dengan perasaan pria manis di depannya.

"Ah.. Namjoon ah! Disanahh.." Taehyung mengelus rambut Namjoon dengan pelan sambil sesekali mendorong kepala Namjoon agar bisa menjilatnya dengan dalam.

Ya. Mereka melakukannya lagi.

Selepas makan siang, Taehyung langsung mendorong Namjoon ke kamarnya dan menelanjanginya. Mereka melakukan tarian panas itu lagi. Entah mengapa Namjoon juga tidak bisa menolaknya saat tangan Lihai Taehyung dengan pintar memainkan penisnya yang sedang tertidur dan menghisapnya hingga klimaks. Oleh sebab itu Namjoon langsung mendorong Taehyung kasar ke arah kasur dan menjilati lubang pria tersebut yang tersedia di depannya dengan nafsu

"Shh.. Namjoon hyung.. kau membuat ku gila.."mata Taehyung merem melek saat bibir Namjoon menghisap lubangnya kencang dan menggigit kecil rimnya. Pinggulnya yang terkadang bergerak liar akibat geli di tahan oleh Namjoon dengan kedua tangannya sehingga perut dan dada Taehyung tetap di kasur tetapi lututnya di lantai. Taehyung menungging di pinggir kasur sambil sesekali meremas sprei akibat nikmat yang di rasa saat Namjoon menggantikan lidahnya dengan jari.

"Kau lumayan longgar. Apa sebelum kesini ada yang memasukimu hm?" Tanya Namjoon sambil sesekali ujung jarinya bergerak mencari prostate Taehyung.

Taehyung yang keenakan lubangnya di mainkan hanya menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat.

"T-tidakh.. hah. Yah! Lagi.."

"Kau bohong. Lihat ini" Namjoon menarik keluar jarinya dan menunjukkan Taehyung ada cairan kental putih yang bisa di tangkap jemari Namjoon "kau tidak membersihkannya dengan teliti Taehyung"

Taehyung yang di ambang gairah hanya bisa tengkurap lemah sambil berusaha menyusun kata katanya.

"I - instruktur ku.. instruktur Gym ku"

"Dasar Nakal" -plakkkk- Namjoon menampar pipi pantat Taehyung dengan kencang sehingga membuat itu bergoyang dan memerah. "Kau sudah mendapatkan penis sebelumnya dan kau masih meminta lagi? Dasar jalang" dengan raut datar Namjoon pun berjalan ke arah laci sebelah kasurnya lalu menarik 1 bungkus kondom keluar.

"Aku tidak sudi spermaku bercampur dengan sperma yang lain" Namjoon mengangkat penisnya yang tegang lalu memakai kondom tersebut. Taehyung yang melihat hal ini langsung menahan tangan Namjoon.

"Tidak! Tidak itu.. jangan. Itu tidak nikmat. Maafkan aku lain kali aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi" tegas taehyung dengan panic. Tapi Namjoon hanya mendorong Taehyung kembali dengan kasar dan menahan kedua tangan Taehyung kebalik punggungnya. Namjoon pun langsung memasukkan penis besarnya.

"Hyahhhh! Hyungg!" Taehyung yang merasakan gesekan antara karet dengan kulit dalamnya kasar hanya bisa teriak perih dan kesakitan. Itu sangat sakit walau sebelumnya Taehyung sudah menerima penis yang tak kalah besar memasukinya.

"Ssshh.. ini sangat nikmat jika kesat" ya, Namjoon adalah orang yang egois. Ia tidak mau menuangkan pelumas karena Taehyung sudah agak longgar. Jika Namjoon menggunakan pelumas, lubangnya tidak akan sesempit ini.

"Hyung... Perih..." Isak Taehyung dengan air mata yang menggenang. Tapi entah mengapa justru rasa sakitnya membuat penis Taehyung semakin tegang dan keras.

"Aku tidak peduli. Kau yang menginginkan ini. Jangan salahkan aku jika aku membuat peraturan mainku sendiri" Namjoon masih menahan kedua tangan Taehyung dengan tangan kirinya. Lalu tangan kanannya ia angkat untuk menjambak surai Taehyung hingga ia mendongak ke atas. "Kau bertiak sakit tapi penismu menegang. Dasar jalang. Cukup diam dan gerakkan saja pinggul ahlimu itu" Dengan segera Namjoon menggenjot lubang Taehyung dengan fase yang cepat.

* * *

Saat mereka selesai melakukannya. Namjoon pun beranjak dari kasur dan memunguti pakaian Taehyung. Ia mengambil semuanya lalu melemparkan itu pada Taehyung yang sedang berusaha mengatur nafas.

"Pergilah. Ia akan segera kembali beberapa menit lagi"

"Siapa? Istrimu?" Taehyungpun mendengus geli dengan keadaan ia di usir hanya karena istri Namjoon akan pulang. "Kau mengusirku hanya karena dia? Sejak kapan kau peduli?" Tanyanya sambil mulai memakai pakaiannya perlahan.

"Aku tidak peduli tentang dia. Dan aku juga tidak peduli tentangmu. Cepat sana pergi"

Taehyung pun menunjukkan raut kesalnya lalu bangkit dan menimpuk Namjoon dengan baju juga. "Dasar sialan. Memangnya siapa yang menelponku untuk kesini?"

"Aku menelponmu untuk makan siang. Bukan sex! Jangan kau pikir aku menelponmu karena aku memang ingin kau kesini!"

"Bajingan kau hyung! Kau telah berubah. Kau dulu tidak seperti ini!"

"AKU MEMANG DARI DULU SEPERTI INI! Memangnya apa yang berubah dari diriku jika aku masih tetap tidak menginginkanmu? Jangan salah sangka dan pergi sana! Kau membuat aku kesal" teriak Namjoon sambil menatap Taehyung tajam. Ia tidak suka bantahan. Ia tidak suka.

Ia tidak menyukai hal itu. Tidak Taehyung. Tidak Jimin. Ia tidak suka semuanya!

Taehyung yang matanya mulai berlinangpun langsung pergi tanpa sepatah kata keluar dari kamar Namjoon dan berjalan ke arah mobilnya. Ia memilih diam.

Kepergian Taehyung semakin membuat atmosphere runyam dan Namjoon menjambak rambutnya kasar sembari teriak.

Teriakannya yang penuh dengan kepedihan dan emosi memenuhi rumah bercat putih tersebut.

To be continue

* * *

Yang baca diam diam masih aku tunggu reviewnya yaa


	4. Chapter 4

Terikat Satu Janji

By : pandxlien

Park/Kim Jimin

Kim Namjoon

Kim Taehyung

Min Yoongi

Romance and Drama

Mature and Explicit

* * *

"Jimin - ssi, apa besok kau bisa pindah ke shift siang?" Jimin tersentak kaget begitu bosnya, Mr. Min berbicara sembari memberinya seragam cafe untuknya.

"S-shift siang?"

"Ya, kebetulan esok adalah ulang tahun kerabatku. Ia meminta untuk di rayakan disini dan acaranya malam"

"Tapi.. bagaimana ya.." jimin ragu untuk menerimanya karena memikirkan perintah Namjoon untuk pulang jam 4. Tapi iya juga tidak bisa menolak perintah Bosnya. Apalagi ia baru hari ini bekerja dan mendapatkan seragamnya.

"Aku tau kau memang hanya bisa pagi. Tapi aku membutuhkan karyawan lebih untuk besok" Mr. Min adalah bos Jimin di cafe ini. Lebih tepatnya dia sendiri pemiliknya. Ia mempunyai tinggi 2 cm di atas Jimin dan mempunyai Rambut berwarna hijau terang (mint) dan terlihat seperti permen.

"Bagaimana jika aku menanyakannya terlebih dahulu? Maksudku.. aku akan mengabarimu lagi nanti untuk ketersediaanku" jawab Jimin sambil memandang ke arah kakinya. Ia takut kalau bosnya merasa bahwa ia sebagai karyawan baru yang kurang ajar.

Tapi Mr. Min hanya menghela nafas pelan melihat reaksi Jimin. Ia tidak kecewa jika memang pria manis di depannya menolak, ia hanya kecewa dengan reaksi Jimin yang agak takut - takut untuk menolak.

"Kau tidak perlu takut terhadapku, katakan saja jika kau tidak bisa"

"B-bukan begitu.. maksudku.. aku akan bertanya dulu"

"Dengan siapa? Orang rumah?" Tanya Mr. Min penasaran. Dan Jimin hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

* * *

Jimin tidak mempunyai nomor Namjoon. Suaminya itu tidak pernah memberitahunya dan ia sangat malu jika harus bertanya pada ibu mertuanya. Bisa bisa ia di anggap tidak becus menjadi istri. Walau pada nyatanya nyonya Kim bukan orang yang seperti itu. Tapi ia sudah tinggal dengan Namjoon tepat selama seminggu. Dan istri mana yang masih belum mengetahui nomor suaminya? Oleh sebab itu Jimin lebih memilih untuk menelpon ke telepon rumah. Tapi sudah 5 kali Jimin menyolong - nyolong waktu untuk menelpon Namjoon. Tetap di rumah tidak ada yang mengangkat. Jimin langsung khawatir, ia tidak ingin suaminya melakukan hal buruk.

"Hyung, kau masih berusaha menelpon? Tamu berdatangan semakin banyak" partner kerja Jimin pun menegur pria pirang tersebut.

"Ah, maaf changkyun-ssi aku akan segera kesana" partnernya Changkyun pun mengangguk dan kembali melayani tamu.

Mr. Min butuh kabar segera dan Jimin masih belum berhasil menghubungi suaminya.

* * *

Jimin naik ke lantai 2 tepat dimana kantor Mr. Min berada. Ia mengetuk pintu kayu tersebut pelan dan masuk begitu Mr. Min mempersilahkan.

"Ada apa Jimin? Kau ingin memberi kabar?" Mr. Min sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya, ia membetulkan letak kacamata yang ia kenakan sambil terus mengetik sesuatu di laptop.

"Hm.. aku belum bisa memberi kabar sekarang. Boleh aku meminta nomor telepon mu? Begitu pulang aku akan langsung bertanya dan memberi kabar"

"Ah? Ya tentu.. kau bisa menginvite ku dari kakao. Itu lebih memudahkan dari pada sms" bosnya itu pun mengeluarkan HPnya dan mereka saling bertukar ID.

"Kabari aku jika sudah" ujar Mr. Min begitu ia selesai menambahkan Jimin menjadi temannya.

Jimin pun mengangguk dan segera membungkuk untuk izin keluar ruangan. Begitu Jimin telah hilang di balik pintu, sang bos segera mengambil HP dan memandangi foto profil Jimin di akun kakaonya.

Jimin mengenakan kemeja berwarna putih dan berselfie sambil memperlihatkan senyum manisnya.

Ia tidak menyangka jika Jimin sangat semenarik ini. Sepertinya ini foto lama. Terlihat sekali dengan wajah Jimin disini yang terlihat lebih bercahaya dan berkharisma dari pada yang ia lihat sekarang. Bahkan sampai saat ini ia belum pernah melihat Jimin tersenyum. Ia menjadi penasaran. Apa yang membuat karyawan manisnya itu berbeda dari foto profilnya?

* * *

Begitu Jimin pulang, ia segera menaruh tasnya di sofa lalu beranjak kedapur. Ia melihat jika makanan yang ia buat benar - benar belum di sentuh Namjoon. Semua itu masih seperti saat ia tadi pagi meninggalkan rumah. Jimin menghela nafas.

Jimin pun meraih dompetnya dan mengecek sisa uang yang ia miliki. Itu tidak cukup sama sekali untuk delivery. Seandainya Namjoon mau memakan masakannya.. ia pasti tidak akan susah untuk memesan apapun. Tapi ia bisa makan masakannya untuk nanti malam. Ia hanya cukup menghangatkannya saja.

Saat Jimin berjalan ke arah kulkas untuk mengambil minum, ia di buat heran lagi dengan bungkusan yang ada di tempat sampah sebelah kulkas. Itu dari restaurant jauh bukan di sekitar perumahan ini.

Apa Namjoon mempunyai uang untuk membeli ini?

Ia ingat kemarin juga ia menemukan bungkusan dari restaurant yang sama. Dan.. setelahnya ia ingat Taehyung

Pemuda tampan berambut coklat yang keluar dari kamar Namjoon.

Apa ini ia yang membelikan?

Miris sekali Jimin sebagai istri tidak bisa membuat suaminya makan masakan rumah dan memilih memakan makanan dari orang lain.

Jimin pun berjalan ke arah kamar Namjoon dan mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Tidak ada balasan, Jiminpun mengetuk lagi sampai itu terbuka dan menampakkan Namjoon dengan muka yang menampakkan seolah ia geram di ganggu.

"Maafkan aku mengganggumu.. tapi bisakah kita bicara?" Tanya Jimin ragu. Namjoon pun dengan segera membanting pintu di depan muka Jimin dengan keras sebagai tanda penolakan jika ia tidak mau berbicara dengan Jimin.

Jimin yang sudah mengetahui jawaban suaminya itupun hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah lalu memanaskan makanannya untuk makan malam.

Ia harus siap di ocehi Namjoon mengenai masakan miliknya lagi nanti malam.

Jimin mengetuk pintu kamar Namjoon untuk membangunkannya makan malam. Begitu Namjoon keluar Jimin segera bersiap untuk kena umpatan kemarahan Namjoon dengan menggenggam apronnya erat. Tapi begitu Namjoon memandang meja makan dan melihat masakan Jimin ia hanya menghela nafas kasar lalu duduk sembari menimbulkan derit kasar antara bangku dan lantai. Jimin mengetahui suaminya terpaksa untuk menerima.

Tapi keterdiaman Namjoon membuatnya heran, ia pun segera duduk di hadapan Namjoon dan mengambilkan Nasi untuknya. Untuk pertama kalinya, mereka makan dalam diam.

Atau dalam damai mungkin?

Jimin merasa lega tapi di dalam dirinya ia masih mempertahan kan rasa antisipasi akan sifat Namjoon selanjutnya. Begitu mereka selesai menghabiskan makanannya Jimin pun teringat akan hal yang akan ia tanyakan, ia pun berdehem gugup lalu memandang ke arah kakinya.

"A-aku meminta izinmu untuk besok masuk shift siang.. bisakah?" Selesai Jimin bertanya ia pun mencuri curi pandang ke arah raut muka suaminya yang keras memandang balik ke arahnya.

"Kau berani meminta lebih setelah membuatku memakan masakanmu yang buruk? Kau pikir siapa dirimu?"

"Tapi aku hanya karyawan baru di restaurant itu.. jika menolak bos ku mungkin akan menganggapku lancang"

"Kau pikir aku peduli? Kau sudah ku izinkan keluar untuk kerja. Jangan meminta macam - macam" Namjoon pun segera berdiri dari kursinya bersiap untuk pergi.

"Aku pikir kau tidak peduli.." Jimin meninggikan intonasinya agak kencang. Namjoon yang mendengarnya pun segera menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku pikir kau berkata bahwa kau tidak peduli dengan apapun yang aku lakukan. Tapi kenapa kau menyuruhku pulang jam 4 dan tidak mengizinkanku pulang malam?" Jimin pun merasa atmosphere antara meresa semakin tegang, ini bukan hal yang baru dan dia mulai merasa terbiasa untuk ini semua. "Apa kau mulai menjilat ludahmu sendiri?" Kalimat terakhir yang di ungkap kan Jimin membuat Namjoon geram sehingga berjalan dengan cepat ke arah Jimin kemudian menarik kerahnya kencang.

Jimin tidak mau merasa kalah, makanya ia berusaha menatap mata Namjoon yang memerah geram sambil berusaha menahan air matanya. Jimin tidak mau terlihat lemah lagi.

"Kau ingin pulang malam? Kenapa? Supaya bos mu tidak memecatmu? Memangnya aku bisa percaya kepadamu?"

"A-apa maksud..."

"Memangnya kau pikir aku bodoh? Kau pulang malam supaya kau bisa menjual dirimu kepada penjaja malam kan? Atau mungkin kepada Bosmu untuk mendapatkan gaji lebih"

Jimin yang merasa terhina pun mendorong Namjoon dengan keras sampai remasan Namjoon pada kerahnya terlepas

"Jaga bicaramu! Memangnya kau pikir aku semurahan itu? Aku kerja juga untuk membiayai hidupmu!"

"AKU TIDAK BUTUH KAU BIAYAI! KALAU KAU TIDAK SUKA BERHENTILAH!" Namjoon berteriak lebih keras dari Jimin membuat pria mungil tersebut tersentak kaget dan mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Tidak butuh katamu? Tidak butuh? Ya.. kau benar kau memang tidak butuh. Karena kau punya pria lain yang bisa memberikanmu makan" setelah selesai mengeluarkan argumennya Jiminpun menutup mukanya dengan kedua telapak tangan lalu menangis kencang.

Jimin benci kenyataan itu. Kenyataan jika ia tidak mampu dalam semua hal untuk Namjoon. Ia menyadarinya dan tidak bisa berbuat apapun.

Namjoon yang masih tersulut amarahnya pun menjambak rambut Jimin dengan keras dan menahan pipinya dengan tangan sebelahnya. "Berhenti menangis dasar bodoh! Kau sangat lemah membuat aku muak! Berhenti menangis BRENGSEK!"

-PLAKKK

dan tamparan keras mengenai pipi Jimin. Tangisan Jimin pun semakin keras, ia meronta berusaha lepas dari Namjoon tapi jambakan Namjoon semakin kuat lalu menyeretnya ke arah kamar Namjoon. Ia menarik Jimin dari rambutnya

Jimin yang kesakitan hanya bisa menangis sambil berujar kata maaf. Teriakan Jimin memenuhi satu rumah dan menimbulkan atmosphere yang semakin kelam. Begitu sampai kamar Namjoon pun menghentak Jimin ke kasurnya lalu menarik gespernya keluar.

"Kau membuatku muak! Kau membuatku geram! Berhenti menangis atau aku akan melakukan hal yang lebih kejam" Namjoon melipat gespernya menjadi dua kemudian menarik rambut Jimin sehingga membuat pria mungil itu menatap kearahnya

"Maafkan.. hiks.. maafkan aku.. lepaskan hiks.. hiks" tangisan Jimin malah tidak berhenti sehingga Namjoon melesatkan gespernya kencang ke arah kakinya.

"Ku bilang berhenti!"

Tapi jeritan Jimin semakin keras begitu Namjoon melayangkan gespernya lagi.

Begitu pukulan ke lima Jimin mulai menyerah dan meredakan tangisnya. Ia tidak mau tersiksa, makanya ia menanamkan rasa menurut ke Namjoon dengan mulai memelankan tangisnya.

Namjoon yang melihat rasa menurut Jimin entah mengapa membuatnya begitu puas dan tersenyum sinis. Ia menjadi menyukai perasaan superior yang hinggap ketika Jimin lemah, tidak bisa melawan sehingga menurutinya. Ia tidak mengetahui nama dari kesenangan yang ia rasakan ini.

"Good.. setelah selama ini akhirnya kau bisa bertingkah selayaknya istri" Namjoon memuji Jimin lalu membanting gespernya kelantai. "Apa begitu susah untuk menurutiku sekali saja huh? Kau suka ya bertindak layaknya pelacur nakal? Menolak dan membantah untuk mendapatkan perhatianku? Kau menyukainya?"

Jimin merasa sangat terhina. Tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa apa, ia pun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya cepat sambil berusaha menghilangkan isak tangisnya.

Namjoon menjilat bibir bawahnya karena merasa tertantang melihat Jimin yang menjadi submissive. Ia menyukai perasaan gemetar yang timbul akibat ketertarikan untuk membuat Jimin semakin tunduk terhadapnya. Ia menyukai semua definisi perasaan ini

"Kau memang menyukainya.." Namjoon membuka t-shirtnya cepat lalu ia pun naik ke kasur dan mengangkangi badan Jimin yang terlentang lemah. Namjoon menjambak rambut Jimin lagi lalu menundukkan tubuhnya untuk mencium bibir Jimin.

Jimin yang memang tidak bisa berbuat apapun hanya bisa pasrah dan menerima ciuman kasar suaminya. Ia memejamkan matanya erat sambil berdoa dalam hati supaya Namjoon segera melepaskannya. Tapi Namjoon berbeda, ia justru mencium Jimin semakin liar dan malah menjalankan bibirnya ke arah leher Jimin

These feels excite him

Ketika Jimin menurut padanya dan ketika Jimin hanya diam menerima semuanya. Namjoon menginginkannya.

Pria yang lebih tinggi segera melepaskan cumbuannya, ia membuka kancing jeans yang ia pakai kemudian menarik turun resletingnya. Jimin yang melihat gerakan Namjoon mulai merasa takut dan bergerak meronta tapi jambakan Namjoon semakin keras sehingga membuat Jimin diam dan merintih perih.

Namjoon mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang sudah tegang dari balik boxernya lalu mengocok pelan di depan muka Jimin.

"Hisap!" Titah Namjoon mutlak.

Jimin ingin menolak tapi ia justru merasa jika jambakan Namjoon malaj semakin kuat dan mendorong kepalanya ke arah penis yang mengacung di depannya. mau tidak mau Jimin pun membuka mulutnya lalu menghisap bagian kepala kejantanan itu dengan terpaksa.

Jimin tidak pernah melakukan hal hal yang berbau sex. Ia hanya pernah menontonnya dari flim dewasa. Ia payah dalam hal hal intim ini. Makanya ia hanya bisa diam sambil menghisap hisap kecil kejantanan Namjoon akibat ia tidak mengetahui langkah - langkah yang tepat dalam melakukan blowjob.

Tapi justru hisapan kecil Jimin malah membuat Namjoon tegang dan ia mendesah keenakan. Jimin yang melihat ini justru merasa bingung. Apa ia melakukannya dengan benar?

Begitu jimin merasa jika suaminya itu mendorong kepalanya lagi. Ia tau bahwa Namjoon ingin Jimin menghisapnya semakin dalam. Jimin merasa bingung ketika Namjoon tidak berhenti mendorongnya. Secara reflekspun Jimin membuka tenggorokannya lebar dan berusaha merilekskan rahang juga tenggorokannya. Jimin merasa mual. Ia tidak pernah melakukan ini. Tenggorokannya sakit akibat ujung kejantanan Namjoon di dalamnya.

"Dasar amatir! Hisap itu dan masukkan lebih dalam! Gerakkan kepalamu!"

Memangnya itu kurang dalam?

Jimin panik akibat perintah Namjoon. Ia tidak yakin jika ia bisa melakukannya. Namjoon yang melihat bahwa pria di bawahnya hanya diam dan tidak melakukan perintahnya, ia pun langsung mengeluarkan penisnya dan mengumpat kesal akibat miliknya itu tidak se tegang tadi.

"Shit! Kau membuat ku turn off! Dasar amatir!"

Jimin terbatuk karena lega begitu tenggorokannya tidak menghisap penis Namjoon. Itu tadi membuat tenggorokannya gatal dan perih.

Namjoon memasukkan kembali penisnya lalu mendorong Jimin turun dari kasurnya. "Pergi! Dasar Tidak berguna! Kau tidak memuaskanku!" Namjoon pun menarik selimutnya cepat dan membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Jimin. Ia menjadi tidak mood untuk melakukan apapun.

Jimin yang melihat ini terbesit rasa sedikit kecewa di hatinya tapi perasaan itu masih di tutupi perasaan leganya untuk bisa keluar dari kamar Namjoon dan berjalan ke arah handphonenya.

Ia harus segera memberi kabar untuk Mr. Min.

 ** _ParkJimin_**

 _Mr. Min ini saya. Maaf saya baru bisa mengabari sekarang jika saya tidak bisa untuk masuk shift siang besok. Mohon maafkan saya dan sekiranya memaklumi._

 _Terimakasih_

 **Themin's café**

 _Iya, baiklah tetap masuk shift pagi ya_

Jimin bernafas lega dan memeluk tubuhnya yang gemetar. Ia merasa lemah jika di sandingkan dengan Namjoon. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu dengan tubuhnya.

To be continue


	5. Chapter 5

"selamat pagi Jimin"

"Ah! Selamat pagi Mr. Min" Jimin pun melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Sekarang jam 7.30 ia belum terlambatkan?

"Kau belum terlambat memang aku yang datang lebih cepat" jawab Mr. Min seolah mengetahui isi pikiran karyawannya. Jimin yang merasa malu pun hanya bisa tertawa pelan untuk menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

Seandainya engkau tertawa dengan tulus

Lelaki dengan rambut mint itu pun menggelengkan kepala berusaha mengenyahkan pikirannya. Saat ia memandang Jimin lagi, ia menyadari jika pipi pria yang lebih mungil itu mempunyai lebam merah agak kebiruan yang memudar. Ia sangat yakin jika kemaren ia tidak melihat itu di sana.

"Apa kau sehabis berkelahi?"

"Hah?" Bosnya itu pun menunjuk pipinya. Jimin segera sadar apa yang di maksud dan mengelus pipinya pelan. Ini bekas tamparan Namjoon.

"Ahh.. seperti itulah.."

Jimin tau jika pria di depannya itu menghela nafas atas jawaban Jimin yang kelewat santai, tapi Jimin juga bingung ia harus menjawab apa yang benar. kemudian Mr. Min menggerakkan jari telunjuknya seolah menyuruh karyawannya itu mengikutinya. Jimin mengerti gerakan tersebut lalu mengikuti Mr. Min jalan ke lantai dua ke arah kantornya.

Saat di kantor, Mr. Min langsung menyuruh Jimin duduk di sofa dan bosnya itu pergi untuk mengambil P3K. Begitu ia kembali, Jimin bersiap untuk mengambil peralatan itu tapi tangannya di hempas oleh Mr. Min karena ia bersedia mengobati Jimin.

"T- terimakasih Mr. Min" ujar Jimin saat pria di depannya mulai ikut duduk di samping Jimin dan mengobati pipinya.

"Yoongi"

"Eh?"

"Kau boleh memanggilku dengan nama depanku"

Jimin menghela nafas nya atas perintah bosnya tersebut. "Itu agak tidak sopan di depan para karyawan yang lain"

Yoongi pun ikut menghela nafas dan memilih diam sambil kembali mengobati Jimin.

Begitu selesai, yoongi pun membereskan kotak P3Knya dan membungkuk balik ke arah Jimin yang membungkukkan badan tanda pamit untuk mulai bekerja. Saat hendak menutup pintu kantornya, Yoongi pun memanggil Jimin lagi.

"Aku memanggilmu dengan 'Jimin'. Dan kau wajib memanggil ku dengan Yoongi. Ku harap kau nyaman dengan perintah mutlakku"

Memangnya Jimin siapa untuk menolak perintah bosnya?

...

Nyonya Kim atau ibu Namjoon hari ini pun datang untuk mengajak Namjoon mengunjungi psikiater. Hari ini adalah jadwal rutin Namjoon untuk terapi.

"Namjoon jangan menunda - nunda cepat mandi kita harus sampai di sana jam 10" ibu Namjoon langsung menaruh bingkisan makanan juga beberapa sayuran dan buah yang ia beli sebelum berkunjung. Ia melirik ke arah kulkas dapur dan menghela nafasnya begitu ia melihat jika isi kulkas hampir kosong. Jimin pasti kesusahan untuk hal ini. Kenapa Namjoon tidak menelpon dirinya dan meminta ia mentransfer uang? Apa ini karena ia malu?

Nyonya Kim pun melihat jika di meja ada masakan Jimin yang tersedia untuk makan siang Namjoon. Dan anaknya itu bisa menghangatkannya sebagai nanti jika ingin makan. Tapi melihat dari banyaknya porsi seolah belum tersentuh bisa ia simpulkan jika anaknya belum sarapan.

"Ibu, aku sudah siap" suara Namjoon mengagetkan nyonya Kim sehingga ia pun tak sengaja membanting plastik makanan yang ia beli di luar. "Apa itu bu?"

"Ah.. ini Chibab (nasi dengan ayam) kau belum sarapan kan? Ini makan dulu kalau begitu"

"Ah.. terimakasih bu, akhirnya aku makan makanan manusia" Namjoon pun duduk sambil mulai membuka bungkusan makanannya.

"Hush! Kau tidak boleh seperti itu, Jimin memasak semua ini untukmu"

"Tapi aku juga tidak salah. Silahkan saja kau cicipi untuk mengetahui seperti apa yang slama ini aku rasakan"

Nyonya Kim pun mengambil sendok dan mulai mencicipi masakan Jimin.

Hm.. memang ada beberapa yang hambar dan ada beberapa yang kelebihan bumbu. Tapi ini masih layak. Dan nyonya Kim pun sadar begitu memandang Namjoon yang makan dengan lahap. Anaknya itu terbiasa makan masakan ibunya juga seokjin yang memang ahli dalam hal memasak. Iya sedikit mengerti akan hal ini

...

"Kondisinya memang lebih baik, tapi sikap temperamentalnya masih susah di kontrol. Ini wajar.. terkadang memang harus secara perlahan untuk bisa sembuh" Dokter Lee yang merupakan psikiater pribadi Namjoon pun tersenyum sambil mulai mencatatkan sesuatu ke bukunya. Nyonya Kim yang tersenyum lega hanya bisa mengatupkan tangan dan mengucap syukur kepada tuhan.

"Aku salut dengan Namjoon yang mau berubah" ujarnya lagi sambil memandang ke arah Namjoon yang hanya duduk diam sambil memainkan sebuah kubus rubik yang terdapat di meja dokter Lee. Namjoon mengiyakan pendapat psikiater di depannya dalam hati tentang ia yang ingin berubah "karena hal ini terjadi akibat keinginan yang tulus dari hati" dokter Lee pun tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Namjoon.

Begitu mereka selesai. Nyonya Kim pun membuka amplop yang di berikan dokter lee tadi. Di dalamnya terdapat hasil laporan untuk Namjoon untuk pengobatan hari ini. Di bawahnya terdapat catatan yang sengaja di tuliskan oleh dokter Lee untuk nyonya Kim saja. Catatan itu di tulis dengan buru buru sehingga menimbulkan beberapa huruf yang sulit di baca.

Nyonya Kim yang bisa menangkap itu pun segera memasukkan hasil laporan ke dalam tasnya tanpa sepengetahuan Namjoon. Ia akan memikirkan solusinya nanti.

...

Jimin menghela nafas begitu ia selesai menulis laporan untuk shift pagi di buku kinerjanya. Di buku tebal itu berisi tentang catatan para karyawan yang mengakhiri shiftnya dan jika memang ingin menyampaikan sesuatu untuk shift selanjutnya. Jimin menuliskan tentang stock barang juga makanan yang sold out sore itu.

Ia melirik ke arah jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 3.46. gawat! Ia tidak akan sempat untuk pulang tepat waktu. Ia pun berlari ke arah loker dan segera mengganti bajunya. Tapi saat ia ingin melepas celana kerjanya, ia merintih sakit karena ia lupa bekas lebam yang ada di kakinya. Ia pun mengurungkan niat untuk mengganti celana dan memilih untuk segera mengganti bajunya saja.

"Kau juga punya luka di kaki. jimin perkelahian apa yang kau dapat sebenernya?" Jimin tersentak kaget begitu melihat bosnya berdiri di belakangannya dengan raut muka yang sulit di artikan. Jimin pun berdehem ragu dan mulai mengambil tasnya.

"B-bisa aku jawab besok? Aku harus segera pulang" Jimin bersiap untuk pergi tapi lengannya di tahan oleh yoongi yang menatapnya tajam.

"Kau..." Yoongi menghela nafas kasar dan mengusap mukanya yang memerah marah "aku tidak mengerti ini. Kau karyawanku yang penuh dengan misteri. Bahkan aku baru bertemu dengan mu dua hari ini. Tapi mengapa kau sanggup membuatku mengkhawatirkanmu sebanyak ini? Ini membuatku frustasi jika kau tidak menjawab jujur"

Jimin pun menarik lengannya lepas dan membungkukkan badan sebagai permintaan maaf. "Saya sungguh terburu - buru. Permisi" saat Jimin hendak ingin pergi lagi kali ini Yoongi langsung menarik tangannya dengan agak kasar sehingga mau tidak Jimin mengikuti langkah bosnya yang membawanya keluar dari pintu belakang ke arah Hyundai Elantra berwarna silver yang terparkir di dekat café Themin's. Yoongi pun membuka pintunya dan mendorong Jimin pelan seolah menyuruhnya masuk. Jimin pun masuk dan segera memakai seat belt tanda ia tidak bisa menolak pandangan Mr. Min yang terlihat seolah ingin memakan manusia dan menguburnya hidup - hidup.

"Beritahu alamatmu" titah yoongi begitu masuk ke kursi kemudi dan memakai sealt beltnya.

….

"kita berhenti di depan saja" ujar Jimin sembari menunjuk ke arah pertigaan dekat rumahnya. Yoongi pun menaikkan alisnya ketika menyadari jika pria di sampingnya hanya ingin ia menurunkan dirinya disana dan bukan di depan rumahnya.

"Memangnya rumahmu yang mana?" Tanya Yoongi penasaran.

"Ada di antara rumah - rumah itu" jawab Jimin singkat. Yoongi pun memijit dahinya pelan atas jawaban Jimin. Kenapa sih pria ini sangat tidak ingin aku mengenalnya?. Tegurnya dalam hati sambil memberhentikan mobilnya tepat di pertigaan yang Jimin tunjuk. Tapi saat berhenti Yoongi sama sekali tidak membukakan kunci mobilnya sehingga Jimin hanya menaikkan alisnya sambil menatap Yoongi gusar.

"Ini hampir jam 4. Aku harus segera pulang, buka kan pintunya" ujar Jimin sambil mencopot seatbeltnya. Tapi Yoongi hanya menyilangkan tangan dan menatap Jimin dengan pandangan yang susah di artikan. Seperti ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu tapi ragu untuk berbicara.

"Mr. Min.. ku mohon"

"Yoongi"

"Yoongi - ssi" Jimin menghela nafas kasar sambil memandangnya dengan tatapan panik.

"Kau sangat keras kepala. Makanya aku juga bisa berbuat demikian. Katakan aku dimana rumahmu dan aku akan mengantarmu sampai sana"

"Tidak usah. Disini saja.. maksudku. A - aku harus buru - buru"

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku tidak akan membukakan pintunya"

Seketika hening.

Jimin memandang bosnya itu dengan perasaan yang lumayan kesal, dan Yoongi pun memandang balik Jimin dengan tatapan yang seolah tidak ingin di bantah.

Jimin memikirkan suaminya. Ia takut jika Namjoon melihat ia pulang di antar oleh pria lain dan ia akan mengamuk. Walau mungkin pada kenyataannya Namjoon pun tak akan peduli tapi dia tetap ingin menjaga perasaan suaminya itu. Jimin melirik ke arah jalan dan menggigit bibir bawahnya tanda bingung ia harus bagaimana. Tapi jika ia tidak menjawab, pintu mobil inipun juga tidak akan terbuka.

Kenapa bosnya ini harus bertindak seperti ini sih?

"Itu belok kiri dan nomor 26" akhirnya Jimin menjawab dengan helaan nafas pasrah sambil memakai seatbelt. Yoongi pun mengangguk dan mulai menjalankan lagi hyundai silvernya.

...

Nyonya Kim dan Namjoon yang baru saja sampai rumah dan hendak ingin membuka gerbang rumah mereka di kejutkan dengan sebuah mobil silver yang berhenti di dekat mereka. Jimin pun segera keluar dari mobil tersebut dan membungkukkan badannya untuk mereka berdua.

"Jiminnie? Kau dari mana?" Nyonya Kim mendekat lalu memeluk Jimin. Pria mungil itu memeluk balik mertuanya

"Saya baru pulang kerja, ibu"

Mata Namjoon pun melirik sinis ke arah pria berambut mint yang baru saja keluar dari pintu kemudi Hyundai elantranya dan membungkukkan badan ke arah wanita yang barusan memeluk Jimin. Yoongi merasa jika ia memang harus memberi salam ketika melihat Jimin menyalami mereka

"Annyeong haseyo. Saya Min Yoongi pemilik Themin's café di tempat Jimin bekerja" kata Yoongi memperkenalkan dirinya sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Jimin yang hanya menunduk gugup memandang tanah. Yoongi merasa ada yang tidak beres. Apalagi pria tinggi yang terus memandang dirinya dengan tatapan tajam seolah ingin membunuh Yoongi itu. Tapi ia bisa menampik tatapannya Karena Yoongi merasa seolah ia berkaca ketika memandang Namjoon.

"Ah.. Bosnya Jiminnie? Annyeong haseyo saya ibu mertua Jimin"

Mertua?

Jadi Jimin sudah menikah?

Kenyataan itu entah mengapa mengejutkan Yoongi sehingga hatinya merasa diremas seolah di paksa menerima informasi baru itu. Yoongi pun menyalami balik tangan Nyonya Kim yang terulur dengan agak gemetar sambil memandang ke arah Namjoon. Jadi apa itu suaminya? Hati Yoongi terus bertanya tanya sambil berusaha mencerna fakta tersebut lamat - lamat.

Apa luka - luka itu juga dari dia?

Nyonya Kim merasa jika pria di depannya mendadak hilang fokus saat ia mengaku bahwa ia mertua dari Jimin. Bisa ia simpulkan jika pria ini ada sesuatu dengan Jimin. Tapi ia masih menutup prasangkanya dan hanya tersenyum balik sambil menunjuk ke arah Namjoon.

"Dan itu anakku Kim Nam.."

"Cepat masuk!" Potong Namjoon dengan intonasi nada yang agak keras sambil membuka gerbang rumah dan memandang Jimin tajam. Jimin pun merasa jika ia akan dimarahi nanti. Maka ia hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Namjoon.

"Terimakasih Mr. Min" salam Jimin dan mulai berjalan dengan suaminya sampai depan pintu rumah mereka. Nyonya Kim yang melihat sikap tidak sopan Namjoon hanya bisa tersenyum seolah minta di maklumi ke arah Yoongi lalu membungkukkan badannya. Yoongi pun membungkuk balik dan tetap memandang kosong ke arah mereka yang secara perlahan menghilang di balik pintu yang tertutup. Jadi kesimpulannya benar. jika suami Jiminlah yang membuat semua luka di badan rapuh itu.

...

Begitu di dalam rumah, Namjoon segera berjalan masuk ke kamarnya kemudian membanting pintu dengan keras. Jimin tidak punya ide kenapa Namjoon begitu. Tapi begitu menyadari jika jam dinding disana menunjukkan jam 4 lewat. Ia tau kenapa.

"Jiminnie sayang, bisa kita bicara berdua?" Nyonya Kim memanggil Jimin yang terlihat diam memandang pintu kamar Namjoon.

Seolah ia bersalah

Seolah ia menyesal

Nyonya Kim mengetahui dengan jelas bagaimana perasaan Jimin yang harus terpaksa menikah dengan Namjoon dan mendapat perlakuan yang menyebabkan pipinya biru itu. Nyonya Kim seharusnya tidak lepas tanggung jawab.

Ia merasa bersalah juga.

"Kenapa ibu?" Tanya Jimin sambil menghampirinya. Nyonya Kim pun berusaha menahan air matanya melihat Jimin yang terlihat agak pucat juga seolah kehilangan cahayanya. Kau bertahan dengan kuat nak.

Nyonya Kim memeluk Jimin erat dan menepuk punggungnya. Jimin merasa aneh akan perlakuan itu tapi ia hanya memeluk mertuanya balik dan tidak berpikir macam - macam. Pasti memang Nyonya Kim rindu padanya.

"Sini, ibu kenalkan dengan teman ibu yang seorang juru masak. Ia akan mengajarkanmu cara memasak" ujar mertuanya saat melepas pelukan dan menarik tangannya untuk berjalan ke arah ruang tamu.

 **To be continue**


	6. Chapter 6

hello ff ini juga di publish di wattpad dengan judul dan penname yang sama, dan ini bertema dewasa aku harap kalian bijak untuk yang umurnya belum 18 tahun dengan tidak membaca ff ini. kemudian aku lebih sering update di wattpad di bandig disini. selamat membaca.. yg silent reader masih di tunggu komentarnya

* * *

Saat matahari sayup - sayup mengintip dari balik tirai yang tergerai, mata sang pemuda mungil itu langsung merasa terganggu sehingga ia berusaha untuk tidak membiarkan cahaya sang surya mengetuk kulit putihnya. Jimin yang saat ini sedang mengikuti tubuh lelahnya untuk segera terlelap lagi, langsung membuka matanya terkejut ketika menyadari jika entah 20 atau 30 menit yang lalu ia telah mematikan alarm telepon genggamnya supaya bisa tidur kembali.

Gawat! Ia bisa telat

"Oh tuhan jam brapa ini.." panik Jimin sambil melirik ke dinding di kamarnya yang menunjukkan angka 6.30. dan Namjoon pasti sudah bangun jam segini. Ia bisa marah jika Jimin telat menyiapkan sarapan.

Pria itu langsung bangun dan dengan terburu - buru berlari ke arah dapur sampai hampir tersandung kakinya sendiri saat membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Oh! Selamat pagi Jiminnie... Apa tidurmu nyenyak?" Saat sampai dapur ia langsung melihat jika disana ada nyonya Kim sedang memakai apron Jimin sambil ia menyeduhi Namjoon kopi. Jimin mendesah lega ketika ia ingat ibunya Namjoon menginap semalam, dan ia sudah memasakkan sarapan untuk suaminya yang saat ini tengah menyantap sandwich buatannya itu. Jimin akhirnya berjalan perlahan dengan lega dan menghampiri mereka.

"Maafkan aku yang telat bangun ibu, kau pasti repot menyiapkan semua ini"

Nyonya Kim hanya tersenyum dan mendorong piring berisi tiga sandwich Ham dengan keju dan selada ke dekat Jimin. "Justru mumpung ada ibu disini kamu santai saja ya dear?"

Jimin yang merasa bersalahpun hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah dan mengambil duduk di dekat Namjoon. Ia mulai menyantap sandwich lezat nyonya Kim.

"Hm... Ajari aku cara membuat ini ibu" ujar Jimin dengan mulut penuh makanan. Dia tidak berbohong dengan ini. Dia ingin mencoba membuat masakan rumah yang mudah dan lezat seperti ini. Dengan begitu suaminya pasti akan mau memakan masakan Jimin.

"Tentu dear, habiskan saja dulu itu. Dan sore sepulang kau kerja aku akan mengajakmu ke tempat temanku. Dia seorang koki yang handal"

...

Jimin datang lebih awal seperti biasa untuk mempunyai waktu lebih supaya ia bisa merapihkan diri. Ia sedang berdiri di depan kaca sambil menyisir rambutnya ketika Mr. Min datang dan menyilangkan tangan di depan Jimin.

"Aku lega melihat kau bekerja tanpa biru - biru di pipimu" ujarnya sambil menatap Jimin datar. Jimin yang sedikit terkejut hanya bisa membungkuk pelan dan tersenyum kecut.

"Terimakasih Mr. Min".

"Yoongi"

"Mr. Min" kekeuh Jimin sampai - sampai membuat Yoongi menghela nafas pasrah.

"Iya baiklah.. ini memang tempat kerja, tapi kita hanya berdua disini. Panggil aku dengan namaku" yoongi merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah stick kecil berwarna merah yang terlihat seperti lipstik. Ia menyodorkan itu di depan Jimin dan menggerakkan dagunya seolah isyarat bagi karyawannya itu untuk mengambilnya. Jimin yang merasa heran pun hanya bisa mengambil stick kecil tersebut sambil membaca merknya.

Nivea Lip Balm. Strawberry Shine.

"Kenapa dengan ini Mr. min?"

"Itu untukmu" jawab yoongi sambil kembali menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Ia membeli itu saat di tengah perjalanan sebelum ke Café.

"Lip balm? Ah.. apa aku terlihat pucat?" Jimin meraba bibirnya yang entah kenapa ia baru sadar bahwa bibirnya itu terasa kasar. Ternyata ia memang butuh ini.

"Aku melihat foto kakao mu kalau kau pernah memakai benda ini. Dan aku memberikan ini karena ku fikir jika bibirmu terlihat pucat itu tidak bagus untuk di pandang oleh pelangganku"

"Ah... Begitu kah?"

"Hm, aku tidak mau mereka menganggap bahwa aku kejam terhadap karyawanku" Yoongi pun langsung berbalik badan hendak pergi saat ia menyelesaikan omongannya. tapi ia seolah ingat sesuatu dan langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menghadap Jimin lagi dan menghela nafas pelan. "Aku terkejut ternyata kau sudah punya suami. Dan ku harap ia memperlakukanmu dengan baik serta berbeda dari apa yang ku pikirkan sekarang"

"Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Bahwa ia tidak mencintaimu dan memperlakukanmu dengan buruk" lelaki yang lebih tua memandang Jimin dengan raut yang susah di tebak dengan dalam. Jimin tidak mengerti akan tatapan itu tapi ia yakin bahwa yoongi menyimpan sesuatu di dalamnya yang membuat ia bungkam.

Jimin hanya menggengam lip balm

Itu erat dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk. ia mulai melangkah pergi menjauh dari hadapan Yoongi dan memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka dengan lanjut lagi.

...

Saat Jimin baru saja ingin melangkah keluar karena sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, ia teringat bahwa nyonya Kim tadi pagi berjanji akan menjemputnya karena ingin membawanya pada seorang koki yang handal. Jimin merasa senang begitu melihat nyonya Kim telah berdiri di luar cafe dengan blouse yang cantik dan rupa yang menawan. Mengingatkan Jimin pada ibunya sendiri.

"Jiminnie. Kau sudah selesai?" Mereka berdua berpelukan dan Jimin mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Setelahnya nyonya Kim menggerakkan tangannya untuk menghentikan taksi yang kosong dan mereka berdua pergi ke tempat yang di maksud.

Saat sebelum sampai Jimin terkaget melihat sebuah Hotel bintang 5 yang gedungnya begitu megah kemudian mereka berhenti di lobby luar Hotel tersebut.

"Kokinya bekerja disini. Dia anak yang baik dan merupakan teman Namjoon juga. Nanti aku perkenalkan ya?" Ujar wanita tua itu. Jimin mengangguk dan ikut turun dari taksi begitu seorang bell boy membukakan pintu mobil.

Mereka berdua jalan menuju restaurant yang berada di lantai 2 Hotel ini. Kemudian seorang waiters yang kelihatannya sudah mengetahui kedatangan nyonya Kim segera mengajak mereka untuk berjalan masuk ke arah bagian dapur. Jimin masih memasang muka kagumnya kepada desain Hotel mewah ini.

"Hoseokkie.." sapa nyonya Kim kepada seorang pria berwajah tampan dan berambut Hitam yang terlihay sedang menulis sesuatu di sebuah buku. Baju koki dengan sarung tangan merah yang terlampir di bagian sakunya membuat si koki ini terlihat semakin gagah. Apalagi safety shoes yang di kenakan membuat ia terlihat sangat professional.

"Hallo ibu. Lama tak berjumpa" Jimin bisa menarik kesimpulan jika sang koki sudah sangat dekat dengan keluarga Namjoon sehingga pria tersebut memanggilnya dengan kata "ibu"

"Jiminie ini Hoseok. Anak temannya ibu, Namjoon juga mengenalnya.. ia lah yang memasak semua makanan yang tersedia saat resepsi pernikahanmu" fakta dari nyonya Kim membuatnya terkejut. Hoseok ini memang sangat handal sepertinya karena saat hari H pernikahan, Jimin sempat menyicipi makanan disana dan dia mengakui semua rasa kelas atas itu. Hoseok tersenyum dengan cerahnya lalu menggosokkan tangan pada sapu tangan seolah tidak ingin mengotori tangan Jimin dengan bahan bahan makanan yang sebelumnya ia pegang kemudian mengajak Jimin bersalaman.

"Iya ibu, saya melihat Jimin sangat tampan saat pernikahannya. Sayang sekali waktu itu aku tidak sempat menyapa kedua mempelai karena sibuk di dapur untuk hidangan mereka" kata Hoseok dengan lembut dan menggengam tangan Jimin pasti.

"Terimakasih sudah membuatkan masakan yang lezat untuk kami" ujar Jimin balik.

"Jadi apa kau siap untuk ku ajari memasak?" Tanya Hoseok begitu mereka saling melepas tangan. Jimin mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan kemudian sang koki mengajaknya untuk keliling dapur terlebih dahulu.

...

Di tempat lain, terlihat seperti sebuah tempat Gym, seorang pria dengan rambut berwarna coklat dan memiliki tubuh yang kekar melihat Taehyung sedang menangis dengan keras di dekat ruang ganti. Ia mengerti kenapa pria manis di depannya tersedu mengingat jika Namjoon kali ini benar benar menolaknya telak di depan Taehyung.

"Kau masih menangisi lelaki gila itu?" Taehyung terkejut dengan munculnya pria berambut coklat tersebut di sisinya yang ternyata merupakan instruktur Gymnya Taehyung.

Namanya Jungkook, berumur 2 tahun lebih muda dari Taehyung tapi memiliki tubuh yang atletis lebih dari Taehyung. Pria itu mengenakan sebuah tangtop hitam dan celana training panjang berwarna putih, Jungkook mengetahui semua cerita Taehyung Karena pria tersebut sering memgoceh segala macam hal kepada Jungkook.

Taehyung hanya menghapus air matanya dan menggeleng lemah. "Aku hanya sedang lelah"

"Dengan?"

"Dengan kerjaanku, itu saja.." elak Taehyung.

Jungkook mengetahui dengan jelas bahwa ia berbohong, terlihat dari muka sembab dan pipi memerahnya. Ia akan terlihat semengacaukan ini jika Namjoon yang menjadi alasannya.

"Lagi pula ia sudah punya istri Taehyung. Lupakan saja dirinya" keluh Jungkook sambil tangannya mengelus punggung pria manis itu. Taehyung menghela nafas berat karena ia merasa percuma berbohong pada Jungkook. Teman dekatnya dari mereka sama sama masih sekolah menengah. Taehyung mengelus kepalanya akibat perasaan pusing yang mulai mendera karena kebanyakan menangis. Ia melirik Jungkook yang setia mengelus punggungnya.

"Kook. Aku pikir aku butuh pelampiasan stress ku saat ini" Taehyung memandang jungkook yang terkejut akan ungkapan Taehyung. Karena Jungkook mengetahui dengan jelas apa maksud pria yang lebih tua. Sebenernya Jungkook tidak ingin melakukannya hanya sebagai pelampiasan saja.. ia mau lebih. Tapi siapa ia jika bisa menolak lelaki di depannya. Ia butuh melihat senyum itu.

Jungkook menghela nafasnya dan mengunci pintu ruang ganti supaya tak ada orang yang bisa masuk, ia mendorong Taehyung pelan untuk berbalik bersandar pada pintu - pintu loker kemudian menciumi lehernya. Jungkook menyukai aroma ini. "Keluarkan lubenya" ujar Jungkook sambil tangannya curi curi untuk meremas kejantanannya sendiri di balik celana training.

...

Jungkook mengocok penisnya di depan lubang Taehyung yang sedang di lebarkan oleh dua jari dari pemiliknya. Begitu Taehyung mengeluarkan jarinya karena merasa sudah cukup longgar, Jungkook mengetahui jika Taehyung telah siap kemudia iapun melesakkan kejantanannya perlahan mulai dari kepala hingga mentok mengenai bola penisnya. Bagi Taehyung seks dengan Jungkook penuh dengan emosi karena Jungkook memperlakukannya dengan lembut dan tegas. Tapi dengan Namjoon penuh dengan nafsu karena sexnya yang kuat dan bergairah. Kalau di pikir - pikir tipe sex seperti Namjoon lah yang sedang ia butuhkan saat ini.

Nafsu, gairah, kencang, dan kasar.

Itu pasti akan sukses menghilangkan pikirannya, jiwanya, dan memorinya.

Maka Taehyung pun mulai mengetatkan lubangnya yang sedang di masukin Jungkook kemudian memaju - mundurkan sendiri pinggulnya dengan keras.

Jungkook terkaget dengan remasan lubang Taehyung dan mengumpat kasar, dengan remasan nikmat ini Jungkook ingin keluar. Tapi tangan Taehyung menarik pinggang Jungkook supaya memasukinya dengan lebih dalam, menahan Jungkook untuk tidak keluar.

"J- jangan.. jangan cum.. ah ah ah.. perkosa aku Jungkook.. ahh.." Taehyung semakin gencar mengetatkan lubangnya membuat Jungkook gila. Mana ada yang tahan untuk tidak cum kalau nikmatnya seperti ini? Tapi Jungkook tidak bisa menolak permintaan Taehyung dan malah semakin menusuk lubang Taehyung kasar dan cepat sesuai kemauan lelaki di depannya.

Taehyung berhasil melupakan Namjoon untuk sesaat akibat gerakan Jungkook dan untuk hari ini saja. Taehyung ingin kasar.

...

To be continue


	7. Chapter 7

Ibu Namjoon membuka pintu kamar anaknya dan menemukan sang anak telah terlelap dengan damai tanpa piyama atasannya. Sang ibu pun menghampiri Namjoon dengan perlahan kemudian mengusap dahinya seolah lega melihat jika ia bisa terlelap dengan damai tanpa obat penenang. Nyonya Kim menghela nafas dan merogoh tasnya untuk mengeluarkan secarik kertas hasil check up Namjoon kemarin. Di dalamnya terdapat pesan yang secara khusus sengaja di berikan sang psikiater secara diam - diam untuk sang ibu supaya Namjoon tak mengetahuinya.

Ps: nyonya Kim, kuharap ada seseorang yang mau menjaga Namjoon karena sikap temperamentalnya muncul dan semakin kuat. Depresinya mulai menurun tapi menurut hasil pengamatanku alangkah baiknya untuk mengamatinya. Sikap temperamental ini bukanlah sikap aslinya. Ini bawaan dari depresinya.

Ya.. sang psikiater memang mengetahui Namjoon lebih baik dari sang pasien sendiri.

Nyonya Kim menyetujui pendapat sang psikiater. Dia melihat luka Jimin. Dulu Namjoon bukan orang yang suka main tangan. Tapi semenjak rasa kehilangan itu muncul, maka sikap yang bukan miliknya ikut muncul. Sang ibu bukan yang terbaik dalam hal kejiwaan. Ia suka membaca buku, tapi bukan brati dia menjadi ahlinya.

Ketika ia melihat anak satu - satunya tumbuh dengan sangat baik, ramah, pintar, penyayang walau agak kaku tiba - tiba berubah menjadi pemarah, suka main tangan, kemudian tak berperasaan. Hati ibu mana yang tidak hancur?

Terkadang perubahan itu datang dengan tiba - tiba. Tapi bukan berarti ia siap untuk membukakan pintunya lebar - lebar.

"Ibu.. ini sudah jam 11, lebih baik ibu menginap saja" Jimin menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu kamar Namjoon dan berbisik supaya tidak mengganggu suaminya. Nyonya Kim sedikit terkejut dan tersenyum begitu ia melihat Jimin terlihat sangat segar akibat mandi malamnya. Ia kembali memasukkan kertas tersebut ke tasnya.

"Tidak bisa Jimin, besok ayahmu menyuruh ibu menemaninya ke Busan" nyonya Kim berjalan keluar dari kamar Namjoon kemudian menarik kopernya yang telah tergeletak di ruang tamu. Jimin membukakan pintu untuk nyonya Kim kemudian membantu membawakan kopernya sampai depan gerbang.

"Apa taxinya sudah di hubungi?" Tanya Jimin.

"Iya.. sudah" jawab nyonya Kim sambil menarik dompetnya keluar, kemudian ia mengeluarkan sebuah kartu kredit dan mengulurkannya ke arah Jimin.

"Apa ini ibu?"

"Pegang saja. Siapa tau Namjoon membutuhkan banyak hal" jawab sang ibu. Tapi Jimin memundurkan langkahnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Maaf ibu, aku tidak bisa menerimanya"

"Kenapa?"

"Ibu..." Jimin menghela nafas lelah. "Namjoon sudah menjadi milikku dan aku milik Namjoon. Ibu sudah tidak perlu lagi bertanggung jawab penuh atasnya, karena sekarang ia suamiku. Itu artinya, aku akan melakukan apapun sampai batas titik terakhirku untuk berjuang dengannya" Jimin tersenyum dan mendorong tangan nyonya Kim untuk kembali memasukkan kartu kredit itu ke dompetnya. "Aku sedang belajar tanggung jawab bu.. ku mohon jangan manjakan aku"

Nyonya Kim sedikit merasa kecewa ketika Jimin menolak, karena itu artinya ia harus melihat Jimin berjuang dengan sangat berat. Tapi nyonya Kim memang setuju dengan tekad Jimin. Ini tanggung jawab mereka. Namjoon dan Jimin memutuskan untuk menjalin rumah tangga bersama yang itu artinya urusan mereka biar mereka yang selesaikan. Nyonya kim hampir menitikkan air mata. Ternyata ia telah berhasil melepas anak satu - satunya pada seorang menantu yang manis dan baik hati. ia sangat bersyukur kepada Tuhan akan kehadiran Jimin.

Sebagai gantinya, nyonya Kim menarik uang kertas lembaran beberapa ratus won kemudian ia taruh dengan paksa ke genggaman Jimin. Ia tersenyum dengan air mata yang hampir mengalir kemudian memeluk Jimin dengan erat "anggap saja ini pegangan sampai kau mendapatkan gaji pertamamu". Kemudian ia melepas pelukannya dan nencium Jimin tepat di dahi. Jimin hanya menghela nafas dan mengangguk pelan. Kemudian sebuah mobil taxi datang dan menyadarkan mereka berdua dari lamunan masing - masing.

... ...

Saat pagi hari datang, Namjoon pun segera mendudukkan tubuhnya begitu menghirup harum masakan yang masuk ke rongga pernafasannya. Namjoon senang karena ia mengira sang ibu belum pulang dan memasak untuknya. Dengan segera ia turun dari kasur kemudia berjalan ke arah kamar mandi untuk sekedar cuci muka lalu menggosok gigi rapihnya. Begitu ia selesai ia tidak memutuskan untuk memakai piyama atasannya dan malah melingkarkan handuk kecil di bahunya. Ia berjalan keluar dan menemukan 2 piring omelette yang terlihat masih hangat dan sangat lezat. Tanpa pikir panjang ia pun duduk dan dengan segera mengambil garpu yang tersedia kemudian memakannya dengan lahap. Penampilan omelette ini tidak menipu, Memang sangat lezat. Namjoon makan dengan lahap. Kemudian Jimin datang dan membawakan Namjoon secangkir teh Jasmine dan duduk di depan piring omelettenya. Jimin mulai makan mengikuti Namjoon.

Sang suami sadar jika mereka hanya berdua dan tak ada ibunya. Ia melirik kanan kiri seolah mencari sosok tersebut sampai ia menyadari bahwa Jimin memandang ke arahnya. Ah bukan! Tapi ke arah piringnya. Namjoon mengernyitkan dahinya heran begitu ia melihat pria mungil di depannya bernafas lega dan kembali makan namun dengan sedikit binar cahaya di wajahnya. Namjoon menghembuskan nafas pelan seolah meledek ke arah Jimin dan merasa bahwa pria tersebut sangat aneh. Ia kembali melanjutkan makan sampai omelettenya habis. Namjoon mengambil cangkir tehnya kemudian berdiri untuk berjalan ke arah kamar. Saat sampai di ruang tamu, ia menyadari kalau buku - buku milik ibunya (yang nyonya Kim taruh di meja ketika masih menginap) sudah hilang bersama dengan koper peachnya. Namjoon berbalik ke arah dapur dan menemukan Jimin tengah mencuci piring.

"Kemana ibuku?" Tanyanya datar. Jimin tersentak kaget dan menatap Namjoon gugup akibat badannya yang setengah telanjang. Padahal tadi saat mereka duduk di meja makan badan Namjoon yang sedikit tertutup dengan meja tidak sepanas ini.

"D- dia pulang semalam.. dan titip salam untukmu" jawab Jimin sambil berusaha fokus mencuci piringnya kembali. Namjoon terlihat bingung dan menggumamkan kata 'semalam' dengan pelan dan terbata.

Itu artinya Jimin yang memasak bodoh!

Seriously?

Yah.. baiklah

Itu tidak buruk.

Namjoon pun berbalik badan dan berjalan ke arah kamarnya. Ia merasa puas dengan sarapan kali ini.

….

"aku menyukaimu.. kamu adalah alasan aku bisa menyukai makanan manis karena saat aku memakannya aku bisa terus teringat senyummu"

\- N.S

...

Jimin menatap sarung tangan yang tergeletak jatuh di sisi tempat tidur Namjoon. Berwarna kuning cerah dengan beberapa bagian benang yang lusuh seolah ingin terlepas dari jahitannya. Ia meraba bagian bawah sapu tangan tersebut dan menemukan bordiran halus berupa inisial N.S. Jimin tak punya ide milik siapa itu karena bukan inisial suaminya. Tapi karena ini ia temukan di lantai kamar Namjoon ia merasa ini milik suaminya dan ini kotor, jadi harus ia cuci. Tanpa ragu ia masukkan sarung tangan tersebut ke dalam keranjang.

...

Saat malam menjelang, Namjoon baru saja tiba dari kegiatan rutin terapi mingguannya dan pulang dalam keadaan lelah. Ia berjalan ke arah ruang tamu dan melempar dirinya untuk rebahan di sofa yang empuk. Jimin keluar dari kamarnya karena menyadari jika Namjoon sudah pulang. Ia segera bergegas ke arah dapur dan membuatkan teh untuk suaminya.

"Hey! Berikan makan malamku" ujar Namjoon sembari mulai menyalakan televisi. Jimin mengernyit heran karena sekarang jam 9 tapi Namjoon belum makan malam? Apa ia tidak bawa uang sehingga tidak makan di luar? Untungnya makan siang mereka masih ada sisa sehingga Jimin memutuskan untuk memanaskan sup tersebut.

Jimin menyediakan makanan dan minuman Namjoon di meja ruang tamu. Namjoon dengan segera mengambil makan malamnya dan mulai makan dengan lahap. Jimin bersiap untuk kembali ke kamarnya karena ia merasa akan canggung jika ia duduk dengan Namjoon, tapi baru saja ia melangkah Namjoon malah memanggilnya dan membuatnya terkejut.

"Duduklah."

"Eh?." Jimin menunjukkan ekspresi bingungnya dengan titah suaminya tersebut. Ia merasa bahwa ia salah dengar dan tidak menggerakkan kakinya hingga Namjoon merasa sedikit kesal dan memandangnya tajam.

"Kau mendengarku." Ucapan Namjoon membuat Jimin segera mengambil posisi untuk duduk di sofa yang agak jauh dari suaminya itu. Ia meremas lututnya sambil memandang ke arah TV yang menyiarkan acara baseball. Ia merasa keterdiaman mereka adalah kecanggungan yang pasti. Lelaki yang tinggi itu hanya sibuk makan dan Jimin sesekali melirik Namjoon dari ujung matanya. Keterdiaman di antara mereka membuat Jimin berfikiran yang tidak tidak.

Akankah ia memprotesku sehabis ini?

Apa masakanku tidak enak?

Dia ingin menarikku lagi?

Aku takut.

Kata kata itulah yang terus muncul di pikiran Jimin sampai ia sedikit tersentak kaget saat piring Namjoon terpatuk kaca meja dengan agak kencang.

"Aku tidak minum tehnya. Ambilkan obatku dan air putih" titah Namjoon. Jimin sedikit mencerna perkataan Namjoon sebelum ia segera mengambil tehnya dan beranjak ke arah dapur untuk mengambil air putih.

Saat Namjoon selesai meminum obatnya, Jimin kembali duduk dan Namjoon kembali menyaksikan pertandingan baseball yang kini berganti iklan. Jimin meremas ujung bajunya karena kecanggungan mereka. Tapi Namjoon dengan ekspresi datarnya hanya fokus ke TV seolah tidak mempedulikan pria mungil tersebut.

Jimin mencoba merilekskan tubuhnya dan menyandarkan punggung pada sofa. Matanya melirik Namjoon yang ikut menyandarkan punggung pada sofa. Sampai entah mengapa mata Jimin menangkap gundukan besar yang berada di antara selangkangan suaminya. Jimin menjadi memerah.

"I- ia tegang?." Gugup Jimin dalam hati dan malah balik fokus ke TV. Ia tidak mau semakin canggung karena menyadari bahwa jam biologis Namjoon muncul di saat saat seperti ini. Memangnya apa yang seksi dari acara baseball sampai ia tegang?

Namjoon yang menyadari gelagat Jimin pun hanya bisa memutar bola matanya jengah dan memutuskan untuk membuka gespernya. Kemudian dengan sangat ahli ia menurunkan celana serta boxernya kemudian menarik keluar kejantanannya.

Jimin segera menutup mata karena terkaget akan kelakuan Namjoon.

"Ia mau masturbasi disini?" Pikir Jimin.

Ia justru takut bahwa ia juga akan tegang. Karena bagaimanapun ia tidak bisa memungkiri betapa seksinya suaminya itu. Dengan wajah yang rupawan dan postur yang sempurna sudah membuat Jimin kadang merasa bahwa Namjoon adalah utusan dewa. Jimin gelagapan dan bersiap untuk berdiri sampai Namjoon menghentikannya.

"Stay!."

"Eh?"

"Stay Jimin.. and see"

kali ini titah Namjoon terdengar mutlak. Tangannya mulai memanjakan kejantanannya dan gerakan itu terlihat cepat juga ahli. Mata Namjoon tertutup seolah menikmati setiap gerakan tersebut.

Jimin menelan ludahnya dan kembali duduk. Ia benar benar tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Seolah kaku dengan perintah Namjoon, Jimin benar benar diam dan memandang kejantanan yang besar itu di manjakan.

Ini tak bisa di diamkan. Jimin juga ikut tegang. Desahan Namjoon akan kenikmatan membuat Jimin mulai merapatkan kakinya dan sesekali menelan ludahnya.

Namjoon membuka matanya sedikit kemudian memandang Jimin. Tangan Namjoon yang bebas pun mulai meraba bagian lubang di kepala penisnya itu dan seperti terkena listrik badan Namjoon seperti terkejut kecil kemudian memeraskan geraman nikmatnya. Jimin sudah keringat dingin. Ini sudah terlalu banyak untuknya.

Namjoon tersenyum miring kemudian mengurut penisnya sampai precum keluar sedikit di ujungnya.

"Kau mau membantuku?" Pertanyaan Namjoon terdengar seksi. Tapi Jimin hanya menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawaban. Kemudian Namjoon mempercepat gerakannya sampai Penisnya berkedut.

"Kalau begitu tetaplah stay dan lihat ini"

Kedutan itu terasa di tangan Namjoon. Ia mengocok dengan cepat kemudian bersiap untuk memuncratkan spermanya. Namjoon segera berdiri dari sofa dan berjalan ke arah Jimin dengan tergesa sampai hampir terkantuk meja tapi Jimin yang terkaget hanya bisa diam ketika Namjoon menjambak rambutnya kemudia memuncratkan sperma di wajah Jimin dengan banyak sehingga wajah mulus tersebut terlihat kotor oleh cairan Namjoon.

Pria yang lebih tinggi itu terlihat puas dan kembali membenahi dirinya Kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan Jimin yang masih shock dan sangat tegang di selangkangan.

Jimin 99% malu.

Dan anehnya..

1% suka.

...

Saat paginya Jimin yang dengan masih kepikiran kejadian kemarin hanya bisa melamun sambil memotong rotinya dengan pelan. Ini sangat aneh, maksudnya entah mengapa kemaren ia tidak takut saat Namjoon melakukan hal yang seksual di depannya. Perasaan ini berbeda. Ia mengetahui dengan jelas ada yang berubah. Perasaan saat ia pasrah Namjoon menjambaknya kemudian me..

"Ouch!" Ya.

Jimin menggores jarinya.

Jimin merasa malu akan pikiran mesum di pagi hari tentang suaminya. Mukanya memerah dan dengan segera mencuci jarinya yang teriris dari air mengalir di wastafel. Saat ia sedang sibuk dengan jarinya tiba tiba suara Namjoon menggelegar di dalam rumah yang membuat Jimin kaget.

"Jimin! Hey!" Namjoon berteriak memanggilnya. Dengan segera Jimin pun bergegas ke arah kamar Namjoon dan menemukan ruangan yang seperti kapal pecah. Pakaian dimana mana dan kasur yang berantakan. Pintu lemari yang terbuka menjelaskan dari mana asal semua pakaian itu. Dan sprei yang terlepas dari kasurnya menandakan jika Namjoon sedang mencari sesuatu.

Jimin pun menghampiri Namjoon yang sekarang terlihat mengacak meja kerjanya sehingga membuat semua buku jatuh ke lantai. Namjoon mencari dengan panik.

"K-kenapa Namjoon" mendengar suara Jimin, Namjoon pun langsung menarik kerah Jimin dan menunjukkan raut marah.

"Kau kan yang menghilangkan sarung tanganku! Kau yang mengambilnya kan!"

"N-namjoon lepaskan aku" jimin berusahan berontak tapi kalah tenaga. Namjoon begitu kuat dan marah. Jimin ingin menangis.

"Sarung tangan kuning! Punya seokjin! Punya seokjin!"

Jimin pun menangis karena kekasaran Namjoon. Ia menjawab dengan perlahan sambil memberitahu bahwa ia mencucinya. Tapi yang ia dapat bukanlah lepasnya cengkraman Namjoon melainkan dorongan Namjoon yang membuatnya terjatuh dengan keras.

"Kau gila? Kau mencucinya? Kau mencuci satu satunya barang yang masih tertinggal baunya!" Jadi ini menjelaskan kenapa sarung tangan itu begitu lusuh. "Aku menjaga harum itu tapi kau dengan seenaknya mencuci itu!

Kau Menghilangkan baunya!

Kau Menghilangkan Seokjin!"

"A-aku tak tau Namj-"

"CUKUP!" Bentak Namjoon.

Jimin menangis dengan isakan yang keras. Suara tangisan itu memenuhi ruangan. Tapi tanpa Jimin sadari bahwa isakannya yang kencang menutupi isakan yang lain yang juga muncul.

Namjoon menutup mukanya dengan telapak tangannya kemudian berteriak geram. Ia terus berteriak sampai mukanya memerah. Jimin menjadi ikut merasakan sakit hati Namjoon.

Ia benci rasa simpatinya.

Ia benci.

"Pergi kau..."

Jimin pun memelankan tangisnya dan memandang Namjoon. Tapi ia terkejut dengan air mata Namjoon yang muncul membasahi wajahnya. Ia sangat terkejut sampai ia sadar bahwa ia telah melakukan kesalahan yang mengecewakan.

Ia merasa sakit hati juga.

"PERGI KAU DAN JANGAN BALIK LAGI! PERGI!"

Jimin dengan tertatih pun berusaha berdiri kemudian pergi keluar kamar. Ia mengambil tasnya kemudian dengan segera berlari keluar dari rumah. Ia berlari dengan tergesa di jalanan menuju stasiun dan memutuskan bahwa Ia akan segera berangkat bekerja. Ia akan menangis. Dan ia akan pergi.

Sesuai keinginan Namjoon.

Tapi tidak sesuai hatinya.

 **To be continue**

...

Hello teman.. saya jadi jarang update ya? :( Maaf ya... Tapi masih di tunggu reviewnya teman.. i love you 💋


End file.
